


Ruza Moja

by victor_reno



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Medieval AU, Multi, ancient Bosnia, ancient Croatia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: My Rosefrom a folk bosnian song
Relationships: Amir Spahic/Edin Dzeko, Edin Džeko/Aleksandar Kolarov, Emir Spahic/Branislav Ivanovic, Sejad Salihovic/Vedad Ibisevic
Kudos: 1





	Ruza Moja

1\. Море.

Словно весь мир превратился в детские качели, те, что сам Бранислав во дворе на старом каштане вешал, и стал раскачиваться взад вперед. Затылок болел, спину и поясницу скрутило, во рту пересохло.  
Охнув и потерев голову, Бранислав сел, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть в кромешной тьме, где пахло тухлой рыбой, морской солью и смолой. Словно в погребе, где рыбаки свою рыбу и сети хранят. Только кто-то еще кряхтит рядом, кашляет тихо, в кулак и звенит железо.  
Встать не получилось, только голову сильнее ушиб, вскрикнул и сел, трогая голову.  
\- Не прыгай, братец.. – прохрипел кто-то.  
\- Где мы? – Бранислав подтянул колени к груди. Тяжелый обруч на ноге оказался кольцом кандалов, а цепь крепилась к стене, к которой парень и привалился.  
\- На корабле вестимо… - прохрипел неизвестный. – Головой приложился?  
\- Ага… - Бранислав закрыл глаза, стараясь привыкнуть к темени. – В голове шумит… Помню только как из острога выходил…  
\- А что в острог то попал?  
\- Эх… По глупости своей…  
Заныло под сердцем. Вспомнил, как бросился защищать человека в вышитом плаще, как вскипела злоба, что вот так, впятером на одного, как раскидал всех и ударил одного, крепко приложил, а он возьми да и споткнись да и упади башкой своей непутевой об камень. Как спелая тыква башка треснула, и как звали солдатню, как скрутили и пинали под дых тоже помнил, и как ночь в остроге провел – помнил. А потом торговцы пришли, смотрели живой товар и как ему сказали, что отныне за такое смертоубийство махать ему веслом на галерах, и за крик его, что не законно это, что-то тяжелое опустилось на затылок… Так и провалился в черноту, а очнулся уже вот…  
Обидно стало, что тот, в плаще даже не обернулся и не вступился. Вот и помогай людям.  
\- Куда плывем то хоть?  
\- А черт их знает… Нехристи… - буркнул его товарищ по несчастью. – На рудники может, а то и продадут куда-нибудь…  
\- Сам-то ты за что тут?  
\- Девку полюбил… А батя ее жениться не дал… Выкрасть хотел, да вот и попался… А батя то ее богатей… Повезло, что руку не отрубили…  
\- Уж повезло… - горько усмехнулся Бранислав. – Тебя звать то как?  
\- Александаром кличут. А тебя как?  
\- Бранислав. Долго нам плыть то?  
\- А кто их знает…  
Под утро, как сквозь щели в потолке стал свет просачиваться, за ними пришел один из матросов. Отцепил Александара, повел наверх, Бранислав заметил только что орлиный нос у его товарища по несчастью, хмурые брови и морщины вкруг глаз.  
Потом матрос и за Браниславом спустился. Посмотрел на него, головой покачал.  
\- Будешь чудить, по голове веслом схлопочешь, понял?  
\- Понял, братишка… - Банэ медленно поднялся по лесенке, ему в руки сунули тряпку.  
\- Натирай пол, чтоб блестел. Жрать не получишь иначе.  
До самого обеда Бранислав драил палубу, потом вместе с Александаром смолил днище, воду ведрами выносил. Есть сели под навес, капитан приказал убрать их с солнца, мол, иначе спекутся заживо. А солнышко жарило горячее, немилосердное, соленый ветер сушил губы…  
\- Земля! – заорал дозорный с реи и все матросы встрепенулись, побежали к борту, смотреть на желанный берег. Капитан усмехнулся только, ус подкручивая, когда Бранислав ткнул в горизонт и спросил тихо.  
\- А что за земля то?  
\- Крит… - ответил капитан и пошел к себе в каюту, бросив помощнику. – Готовь этих вот.

2\. Крит.

На что только Бранислав не насмотрелся, когда они сошли на берег. Богачи и бедняки, рабы, животные, товары, крики, стоны, смех, слезы, все смешалось в один гул, в одну сплошную толпу, так, что через пару часов он перестал обращать внимание на нищего, тянущегося за милостыней или на хозяина, машущего кнутом над рабами.  
\- Ну, братишка… - Александар посмотрел на него. – Прощаться будем. Продадут нас на рынке, вон, на корабли или еще куда.  
\- Послушайте этого дурака… - рассмеялся капитан. – Что я, разориться решил, продавать вас на галеры? Вы дорогой товар…  
Бранислав хотел было спросить, чем два серба, которые ни читать ни писать не умеют и всю жизнь в деревне прожили, могут быть дороги, да промолчал.  
Пока шли они по узкой улице, грязной и вонючей, он крутил головой во все стороны, удивляясь домам и одежде людей, что проходили мимо. Говор был не родной, и даже не греческий, все больше темнолицых смуглых людей вокруг, закутанных в яркие полосатые ткани, говоривших на гортанном – арабском или странно-певучем турецком.  
Наконец они дошли до маленького дома, крытого светлым камнем, позади виднелся садик, все кипарисы да кусты акации. Дверь им открыла старушка, увидала капитана и его помощника, заголосила, закрывая голову руками, потом принялась обнимать и целовать мужчин.  
\- Мать им видать… - тихо сказал Александар, а Бранислав подавил в себе желание расплакаться – его мать уж наверняка не обнимет больше…  
Говорили они на смеси турецкого и греческого, старуха принесла воды и хлеба, какого то мягкого сыра, оливок, поставила тарелки прямо на землю, что-то произнесла и Бранислав понял –это для них. Больше она им и слова не сказала, только рассмеялась словам сына, когда тот показал на свой товар и подмигнул.  
Спали они с Александаром спина к спине на охапке ячменной соломы, в углу сарая, где их привязали за ноги к кольцу, вделанному в пол, копошились ящерицы, неподалеку квохтали куры.  
Полночи Бранислав не мог заснуть, а его товарищ видать бредил, то стонал во сне, то вскрикивал…  
Когда же Банэ провалился таки в сон, снился ему странный берег, белый, высокий обрыв, дома, жмущиеся один к другому и красные черепичные крыши…

Поутру их разбудили очень рано, Браниславу показалось, что и петухи то не кричали, отвязали от кольца и повели в баню. Чернокожий раб долго скреб их лыком, словно лошадей, облил водой и протянул горшок с маслом.  
\- А это для чего? – спросил Александар.  
\- Намажьтесь… - бросил помощник капитана, заглянув и оставшись довольным их видом. Одежду их забрали и кинули в печь, вместо нее выдали тряпицы, чтоб обернуться и срам прикрыть.  
После Бранислав возблагодарил Бога, что их не кормили с тура, ибо насмотрелся еще больше грязи и жестокости, какую люди могут причинять людям. Капитан вел их все дальше и дальше от рынка, на котором толпились на помостах оборванные грязные люди, а вокруг них как стадо мух роились торговцы.  
Их самих привели в помещение, посреди которого был вытоптан глиняный пол, а вокруг стояли торговцы богаче одетые, чем те, что на рынке, со слугами, держащими веера и опахала, подносящими воду и фрукты.  
Бранислав задрожал, а Александар покосился на него и вздохнул.  
\- Да не трусь, братишка… Уж хуже то галер быть ничего не может… Глядишь и повезет нам, отдадут вон опахало носить, а там и авось удача еще одна приключится…  
\- Ой, не верится мне что-то… - буркнул Банэ.  
Подошел помощник капитана и долго говорил со своим братом, тот только пучил глаза и кусал кончик длинного уса, а потом свистнул своего служку и тот принес два венка из душистой травы и лавра, напялил Браниславу да Александару на головы.  
\- Ну, Джурджевдан, ни дать ни взять… - пошутил Александар и Банэ рассмеялся тихо.  
Вспомнилось, как шлялся весь день по деревне и его обряжали ветками и гирляндами, девки обвязывали его руки лентами, бабы одаривали кто крашеными яйцами, кто куском пирога. А после прыгал он в реку под песни и пляски, и плыли его зеленые венки по синей воде к морю…  
Пришла их очередь, первым Александара вывели в круг и торговцы стали наперебой кричать свою цену, а глашатай расхваливал товар – ему было заплачено за это. Из толпы вышел парнишка и что-то сказал, тогда глашатай сдернул тряпицу, закрывавшую бедра серба. Бранислав дернулся, увидев, как набычился, напрягся Александар, как его кулаки сжались, а парнишка тот рассмеялся и обернулся к своему другу или хозяину – рыжему здоровому мужику в богатой одежде, с непокрытой головой.  
\- Повезло ему… - хмыкнул рядом капитан. – Хорват его купил…  
\- Уж чего повезло то? – буркнул Бранислав.  
Парнишка кинул глашатаю мешочек с деньгами, тот пересчитал монеты, золотые и серебряные, взял веревку, наброшенную на шею Александару и протянул её хорвату. Тот только кивнул своему молодому другу и тот повел Александара прочь.  
\- Иди… - капитан толкнул Бранислава в центр круга и по коже у Банэ поползли мурашки, поясница покрылась холодным липким потом, во рту пересохло.  
Вот так небось себя и чувствует баран на ярмарке. Каждый ходит вокруг, осматривает, рот открывает, проверяет, целы ли зубы, тряпку содрали, стали кругом вертеть, как колесо жернова, цокали языками и смеялись, смотря, как на упругом животе их щипки не оставляют следа.  
Не были бы связаны у Бранислава руки, кончилось бы тем, что поломались бы у торговцев шеи, а после и самого б Банэ порубили тут же стражники, а так терпеть приходилось, зубы стиснуть да отвечать, когда требовал хозяин.  
\- Эй… Чего так дорого просишь? Или он толмач? – смеялся один торговец, в белом бурнусе, светловолосый, со смеющимися глазами. Остальные подхватили его смешок.  
\- Ты посмотри, господин мой, Амир, какие у него сильные руки… - подобострастно склонился глашатай, отвечая на турецком. – Какие ноги, он силен, словно бык! И молод! А языкам обучить и попугая можно…  
\- И сколько хочет его хозяин? – турок раскрыл свой кошель, подбросил в воздух золотую монету, тяжелую, чужеземную.  
\- Двадцать… - капитан склонил голову, усмехаясь.  
\- Держи тридцать, ибо я не хочу, чтоб мою цену перебивали… - Амир отдал своему рабу мешочек, тот отсчитал глашатаю монеты, взял раба за веревку и повел за хозяином.  
Вот так Бранислав оказался продан богачу-турку со странными светлыми волосами и веселым взглядом.

\- Ох, накажи их Аллах, какая жара и вонь здесь… - жаловался Амир.  
Они сидели на заднем дворе его дома под большим фиговым деревом на ковриках, что были расстелены прямо на мощенном камнем полу. Амир пил воду с соком лимона, Браниславу дали большую тарелку мяса с перцем, кувшин воды и кислое молоко в чаше. Тряпицу отобрал раб, дал широкие шаровары, схваченные на поясе кушаком, венок тоже выкинули, вместо него Банэ получил ошейник, тяжелый, железный, с замком, который мог открыть только сам хозяин.  
Когда они вышли с рынка, Амир заговорил с ним на родном языке, с акцентом правда, какой бывает у мореходов и путешественников. Бранислав удивился, но расспрашивать не стал, что-то подсказывало ему, что если новый хозяин захочет, то сам все расскажет.  
\- Не хочешь спросить, для чего я тебя купил? – сощурился Амир.  
\- Надо будет, сами расскажете… - пожал плечами Бранислав. – А за еду спасибо. И за обращение человеческое.  
\- А что, ты вырос в царских палатах, что привык, чтоб с тобой обращались как с царевичем? – рассмеялся тот.  
\- Нет. Не в палатах. И не царевич. Да вот только свободным родился. И не привык, чтоб людей продавали как свиней на ярмарке…  
\- Фу… - скривился Амир. – Свиней… Сказал тоже… Грязное животное…  
\- Зато вкусное… - развеселился Банэ, увидев, как турок разохался, всплескивая руками.  
\- Тьфу, ну что ты говоришь такое, сын шайтана? – покачал Амир головой. – Кто же ест свинью…  
\- Мы едим…  
\- О, Аллах… Придется тебе отвыкать от такой пищи… - турок махнул рукой. Слуга забрал тарелки, принес сладости и фрукты. – Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Двадцать два года… - ответил Бранислав, покосился на сочные персики, но без предложения брать не смел. – А Турция далеко?  
\- А мне то откуда знать? – усмехнулся Амир.  
\- Ну как же… Турок, а где родина его, не знает? – удивился Банэ.  
\- А я не турок… - Амир отпил из чашки, взял кусок лукума, протянул Браниславу. – Ешь. Я бошняк.  
\- Всяко равно, турац… - вздохнул Бранислав, а его хозяин расхохотался.

Бранислав так и не мог догадаться, для чего его купил этот смешливый болтливый бошняк. Но вечерами, устав от дневных дел, он звал его под все то же фиговое дерево, говорил с ним, расспрашивал о жизни, что теперь казалась Браниславу странной и далекой, рассказывал о других странах и все обещал, что Браниславу вскоре самому удастся их увидеть…  
Прошла неделя, за ней другая и третья.  
Банэ привык к их еде, к суховатым вкусным лепешкам и сочной ягнятине, к кислому молоку поутру, к фигам и сладостям из тонкого теста и орехов с медом, привык носить шаровары вместо штанов, привык, что слуги обращаются с ним, словно с любимой собакой хозяина. Он привык бродить вместе с Амиром по его большому саду, пока тот слушает, как раб читает ему то ли стихи, то ли молитвы из большой зеленой книги, а сам он перебирает четки из бирюзы. Он даже привык к почти каждодневному походу в бани, где юркие рабы сновали туда-сюда с тазами воды и маслами для растирания.  
Вот однажды Амир получил письмо, долго перечитывал его, морщил лоб, а после кликнул слуг и сказал, чтоб собирали тюки и послали за капитаном корабля, на котором они прибыли на Крит.  
\- Ты сам бошняк, а живешь здесь? – спросил Бранислав.  
\- Нет, я пока гощу здесь… Это один из моих домов… - Амир разрезал персик пополам, вынул косточку, подманил одну из кошек, что бродили здесь в огромном множестве, погладил её по полосатой голове. – Я жду одного человека, очень близкого мне… А сегодня он прислал письмо, что задержится, он солдат и должен дальше нести службу… Поэтому мы возвращаемся домой…  
\- Далеко твой дом?  
\- Далеко. Неделю на корабле.  
\- Я не люблю корабли… - нахмурился Бранислав.  
\- Воспоминания неприятные, а? – усмехнулся Амир. – Ничего, если Аллах позволит, мы доберемся в целости и сохранности… Море в это время года не бурное… А теперь идем, перед дорогой неплохо бы вымыться и поесть.

Listen or download Niyaz Hejran for free on Prostopleer

При полном штиле корабль еле двигался по гладкому, словно зеркало, морю и Амир уже стал подшучивать, может быть, использовать Бранислава как гребца на галере. Тот только отшучивался и смотрел вниз с борта, удивлялся прозрачной воде, наблюдал за рыбами, резвившимся в водорослях.  
Спал Бранислав в каюте хозяина, на ковре среди подушек, вместе с его кошками. Никто не привязывал его и не запирал, Амир шутил, что с таким ошейником далеко не уплывешь, а Бранислав молчал о том, что ему жутко лезть в воду, не зная, есть ли там под толщей моря дно, да и рассказы о морских чудищах не внушали ему смелости.  
Амир скучал по кому то, писал длинные письма и откладывал их в холщовую сумку, после перечитывал и рвал пергамент и дорогую бумагу на мелкие куски.  
\- А жена у тебя есть? – Бранислав упорно отказывался называть Амира или по имени или простым словом «господин».  
\- Нет… - тот усмехнулся. – Я прикажу тебя высечь.  
\- Нет, не прикажешь… А дети?  
\- И детей пока нет…  
\- А что же, у тебя нет гарема? У всех турцев есть гаремы…  
\- Я все-таки прикажу тебя высечь, непокорный сын шайтана. – смеялся Амир. – И нет, не у всех мужчин в моей стране есть гаремы, только у очень богатых…  
\- А как же десять жен?  
\- Три, три жены, глупый сын овцы!  
\- Так почему у тебя нет ни одной?  
\- А я не люблю женщин… - тихо сказал Амир, наклонившись к самому лицу Бранислава, а после расхохотался, довольный тем выражением, что вызвали его слова.  
\- Как это не любишь женщин?  
\- А вот так… Я люблю мужчин… - подмигнул Амир. – Таких, как ты, вот например…  
\- Ох и шутки ты шутишь… Как же это так – не любить женщин… Что ты, не любил ни одной?  
\- Любил. И брал многих. Но мужчины мне нравятся больше… - бошняк откинулся на свои подушки, полосатая кошка легко вспрыгнула ему на грудь и заурчала. – Что, у вас нет таких, которые спят с мужчинами?  
\- У нас таких в воду кидают. Или вешают… - пожал плечами Бранислав, Амир дернул бровью. – Но я сам никогда не вешал… - поспешил добавить Банэ. – Я всего разок только по голове то одному дал… И то, не за себя, а защищал одного…  
\- Потому и попал в кабалу?  
\- Потому и попал.  
Они замолчали, слышно было только как кошка урчит и как вода за бортом плещется, бьет в деревянные бока корабля. Бранислав поежился – ему стало неуютно под пристальным кошачьим взглядом зеленых глаз, только смотрела на него не кошка, а смотрел на него бошняк.  
\- А ну-ка… встань… - попросил Амир, склонив голову набок, и Бранислав послушно поднялся на ноги. – Сними с себя одежду.  
\- Это еще зачем? – нахмурился серб.  
\- Потому что я, твой хозяин, так приказываю.  
\- А если я откажусь?  
\- Тогда я буду настаивать… - Амир убрал кошку на подушки, сел прямо. – И тогда тебя разденут силой. А потом я прикажу тебя связать и буду делать с тобой всё, что захочу, против твоей воли или по твоей воле… Это тебе ясно?  
Бранислав молча развязал кушак и снял с себя просторные шаровары, встал прямо, потупившись и сердясь на себя за ту краску стыда, что выступила на его щеках.  
\- А ты красивый. И сложен как греческий божок. – Амир сощурился. – Сядь рядом.  
Бошняк протянул руку, погладил Бранислава по щеке, поддел пальцем его подбородок, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Что? Я тебя смутил?  
\- Нет. – соврал Банэ.  
\- Тогда почему ты рдеешь, словно роза?  
\- Обидишь меня – и Бог тебя накажет… - тихо сказал Бранислав, на что Амир покачал головой.  
\- Ну, кто, кто тебе сказал, что я обидеть тебя хочу? Разве ж ты не любишь ласку? Разве приласкать – это грешно?  
\- Вот… - Бранислав подхватил кошку, сунул ее в руки Амиру. – Её приласкай.  
Тот только со смеху покатился, откинулся на подушки, закрыв глаза.  
\- Уйди с глаз моих… - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Иди, дыши морем, смотри на рыб, оставь меня…  
Бранислав схватил свои шаровары, выскочил из каюты, еле попадая ногами в штанины, завязал кушак и спрятался под навесом – солнце жарило нещадно.  
\- Земля! – заорал вдруг дозорный. – Вижу землю, господин!  
Бранислав привстал, вглядываясь вдаль…  
И словно из его сна, перед ним вставал из тумана берег, белый, с высоким обрывом, зеленели стеной кипарисы и дома лепились друг к другу, маленькие, с алыми крышами.  
\- Дубровник. – тихо сказал Амир, подойдя сзади и положив руку Браниславу на плечо. – Вот мы и добрались…

3\. Дубровник.

Listen or download Niyaz Arezou for free on Prostopleer

Медленно лошади везли повозки по широким улицам, вымощенным белым камнем, шумел порт, галдели люди и чайки, летающие над рыбачьими лодками, торговцы погоняли мулов и рабов, всюду сновали дети и бездомные собаки, ленивые толстые кошки грелись на крышах домов, красных, как глина, из которой и была сделана черепица.  
Бранислав по совету Амира намотал на голову платок, скрыв лицо от зноя и ветра, сам бошняк горделиво кивал прохожим, следуя за повозками на черном жеребце. Здесь его узнавали, кланялись, улыбались и приветствовали. Девицы смотрели на красивого бошняка украдкой, женщины прикрывали ставни и глазели в узкую щелочку, чтобы муж не заметил.  
\- Куда мы едем? – спросил Бранислав, когда они миновали улицы и выехали на проселочную дорогу. Лошади всхрапывали, скрипели колеса телег, слуги переговаривались меж собой, и, как Банэ заметил, радовались тому, что приехали в Дубровник.  
\- К моему другу. Я везу тебя в подарок…  
\- В подарок? Хороши у вас подарки… Я думал, ты купил меня не для подарка…  
\- Уже хочешь остаться со мной? – рассмеялся Амир. – Только скажи, и я откажусь от этой затеи…  
\- А что другу подаришь?  
\- Уж я найду, что подарить…  
\- А твой друг такой же турац, как и ты?  
\- Нет, он не такой терпеливый.. – возразил Амир. – И за такие слова прикажет побить тебя палками…  
\- Как бы я его не побил…  
\- Ты не видел дурной жизни в рабстве, потому и строптив, как осел… - вздохнул бошняк. – Пара дней в яме и ты заговоришь по-другому… Мой друг – очень богатый человек, богатый и влиятельный.  
\- Наверняка у него нет недостатка в слугах… Для чего ему я?  
\- Рабы-славяне – это… - Амир усмехнулся. – Роскошь.  
\- Забыли, как на Косовом поле мы были все славянами, а? хотя уж что с вас взять, дети предателей... – бросил Бранислав и тут же пожалел, увидев, как побелел Амир. Бошняк вынул хлыст и, нагнувшись с коня к Браниславу пригрозил ему:  
\- Вот этим я тебя выпорю. Как глупого барана буду гонять по всей Хорватии. А потом, когда мне надоест тебя пороть, я прикажу всем своим сипахам поиметь тебя!  
\- Как бы я не стал гонять тебя по всей Адриатике… - тихо сказал ему вслед Бранислав, сел в повозку и замолчал.  
Амир ему нравился – для хозяина не так уж и плох, добр, всегда в хорошем расположении духа, рабов своих и слуг не бил и не самодурствовал, как многие другие, приходившие навестить его на Крите. Бранислав видел, как за малейшую оплошность раба или рабыню наказывали кнутом или тонкой палкой из чужеземного дерева. Такая била, словно ивовый прут, следов не оставляла, но боль причиняла сильную.  
Поэтому возможность быть подаренным неизвестному человеку наводила на Бранислава тоску и боль где-то под сердцем. Словно он товар или животное, которое можно продать, отдать, подарить по собственному желанию, а то и зарезать или замучить…  
Со своей судьбой он не смирился, но и не искал любого шанса, чтоб сбежать, зная, что сейчас его поймают и накажут, или еще хуже – убьют – с беглыми рабами обращались жестко, и рассчитывать на милость Амира было глупо. Кто знает, что придет ему в голову…  
Показались виноградники и рабы загалдели, благодаря своего Бога, даже лошади вроде прибавили шагу, таща за собой телеги с товарами и сундуками.  
После виноградников были сады, кряжистые яблони клонили ветви к земле, вишни стояли усыпанные ягодами и уже многие рабы собирали их в большие плетеные корзины, надсмотрщик сидел под деревом и считал собранные плоды, проверял, чтобы каждому рабу выдавали еду и воду, созывал всех к себе.  
\- Твой друг милостив к своим слугам. – сказал Бранислав. Амир только хмыкнул.  
\- Он знает, что если плохо следить за своими вещами, они рано или позно сломаются, а мой друг бережлив.  
\- Он скряга?  
\- Ты невежа и грубиян, и зачем я только купил тебя, лучше бы приобрел еще одного коня…  
\- Он стар?  
\- Нет, он молод, как и я. Чуть старше.  
\- Ты говоришь о нём не так, как о других… Вы родственники?  
\- Мы дети одного отца.  
\- Так ты его брат, а не друг?  
\- Я… - Амир рассмеялся. – Сын наложницы, а он сын госпожи… Мне выпала большая честь представлять его в наших торговых делах.  
\- Мне не понять ваших законов…  
\- Ну как же… - Амир натянул удила, чтоб его конь сбавил шаг. – Если ваш князь берет женщину и у неё рождается сын?  
\- Тогда она падшая, а её сын ублюдок.  
\- Мне не понять ваших законов… - покачал головой бошняк. – Вы жестоки даже к собственным детям…  
Бранислав промолчал, не желая с ним спорить.  
Сады остались позади и вся процессия выехала на дивный берег, вдоль которого змеилась дорога, а вдалеке виднелись дома, высокие раскидистые деревья и шатры.  
\- Ай, Эмир… - рассмеялся бошняк, встав в стременах. – Вылезай из повозки и следуй за мной.  
Бранислав шел молча, закрывая лицо от пыли краем платка, Амир еле сдерживал своего коня, который видать чувствовал радость хозяина и рвался вперед, гарцевал и пританцовывал на месте.  
\- Держи… - Амир бросил поводья Браниславу, тут же подбежал слуга, заголосил приветствия, отобрал поводья у Бранислава и повел коня прочь. – Стой тут и никуда не уходи…  
Сказав это, он поднял полог и вошел в шатер.  
Двор был большой и людный, и посреди него и высился шатер, хоть Бранислав и заметил неподалеку дом с покатой крышей, такой же красной черепичной, как и у остальных домов Дубровника… То ли это значило, что хозяин этой земли не любил каменных домов, то ли спать любил на просторе.  
\- Иди… - Амир выглянул и кивнул Браниславу. – Твой новый хозяин зовет тебя.  
Браниславу пришлось низко склонить голову, чтоб войти в расписной шатер, яркий, как павлиний хвост. Молодой серб усмехнулся, видимо, так уж у них положено: и не захочешь поклониться, а придется…  
В нос сразу аромат ударил, резкий, сильный, от сладкого и привычного, медового, до совсем чужого, щекочущего горло, словно рой пчел проглотил.  
На подушках, у противоположной стены шатра возлежал мужчина, черноволосый и черноглазый, нагой по пояс, где под широкий кушак был заткнут кинжал в богато украшенных камнями ножнах. По гладкой, как отполированный щит груди вился узор, такие Бранислав видел у рабынь в доме Амира и сделаны они были хной. Такой же красной хной были обведены соски мужчины, а глаза, и так черные, кто-то любящей рукой подвел сурьмой. Короткие волосы, жесткие как щетка на вид, и смеющийся рот, и что-то до боли знакомым показалось Браниславу в его улыбке.  
\- Ну проходи… - сказал он и хрипло рассмеялся, садясь. Вынул из-под одной подушки сверток, развернул, и Бранислав встал как вкопанный. Перед ним был плащ, вышитый яркими нитками, богатый и дорогой, на вес серебра, а хозяин его сидел, смотрел на серба-великана снизу вверх и улыбался.  
\- Ну… Пришла и мне пора отплатить тебе, мой спаситель. Садись. Я Эмир. А ты мой гость.  
Банэ осторожно сел на ковер, подпер спину подушкой.  
\- Таки выбрался тогда из заварухи то? – спросил Бранислав. – Удалось уйти.  
\- А тебе, я смотрю, нет… - склонил голову Эмир. – Как же ты попал в рабство?  
\- Очень долгая история, долгая и скучная.  
\- Мой господин. – подсказал Амир, наклоняясь к Браниславу со спины. – Ты должен прибавлять «мой господин» в конце каждого обращения.  
Серб только бросил на него косой взгляд, но промолчал.  
\- Оставь его, Амире… - расхохотался Эмир. – Полно, дорога была долгой. Тебе стоит отдохнуть, брат мой.  
\- От Сейяда были вести? Нет? Ну и ладно… – Амир снял свой бурнус, бросил на пол, ополоснул руки и лицо в медном тазу, утерся. – Пыль и ветер, Эмир, я устаю от них, в море тоже есть пыль и ветер…  
\- Потому я и не путешествую… - тот усмехнулся. – Мой доблестный брат делает это за меня.  
\- Как свадьба?  
\- Мирно. – Эмир взглядом показал Браниславу на поднос. Тот кивнул и ухватил из глубокой чаши кисть винограда, принялся есть, оглядываясь по сторонам. Бошняки вели беседу, тихо, мирно, пили скисшее молоко из пиал, ели финики и засахаренные орехи.  
Шатер был богато украшен изнутри, его стены покрывали драпировки и ковры, а сквозь тончайшую кисею проникал дневной свет. Такие же ковры устилали и пол, всюду были разбросаны подушки, на одной из них спал огромный черный кот, похожий на своего хозяина, его миска с молоком стояла тут же.  
Ни столов, ни стульев, ели и спали прямо так, на полу. На полах же и зачинали детей, болели, умирали. На пол клали мертвеца в белом саване и горько плакали о нем ровно день, а на закате хоронили… Их с Амиром пригласили на похороны богатого человека на Крите, Бранислав воочию увидел все обряды и очень им удивлялся.  
\- Нет сил, устал, хочу спать в доме, а не в шатре, как дикарь-кочевник… - пошутил Амир, вставая.  
\- Иди и спи в стойле под крышей, как корова… - отшутился Эмир. А после поцеловал брата в лоб и отпустил. – И тебе бы не помешало уснуть, мой драгоценный гость…  
Его черные глаза так и смеялись, что смутило Бранислава еще больше, чем обращение.  
\- О, Аллах, смотришь на меня, словно хочешь убить… - покачал головой Эмир. – Вот подушки, вот покрывала, ложись и спи, никто тебя не потревожит здесь…  
Сам он показал пример – откинулся назад, заложил руку в золотых браслетах под голову, и закрыл глаза.  
А Бранислав еще очень долго лежал и смотрел вверх, где купол шатра увивали золотые лилии.

Проснулся он от легкого шороха, резко встал, раб с подносом чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, испугавшись.  
\- Прости, не хотел тебя пугать… - пробормотал Бранислав, садясь на ковер и зевая. Тело чесалось от дорожной пыли, голова раскалывалось. Чудилось, что воздух снаружи шатра горит от солнца, жар плавится и течет словно река, только здесь, под тенью, хорошо.  
Тем временем в жаровне затрещали угли, раб поставил поднос, принес воду и кувшины, посуду, принялся готовить трапезу для хозяина.  
Разбуженный ароматом мяса и кофе, Эмир поднялся, вздохнул тяжело, побрел к тазу, вылил себе на голову полкувшина воды, тряхнул волосами, обдав Бранислава брызгами.  
\- Умой лицо… - прохрипел он. – После будем говорить, таков обычай моей страны.  
Бранислав хотел ответить, что в его стране есть похожие обычаи, но во рту у него словно рассыпалась пустыня, и он послушался совета умыть лицо. На белом льняном полотенце остались разводы от грязи и пыли, что покрывали лицо серба, он покачал головой, отдавая ткань рабу, тот только улыбнулся несмело.  
Фиги, финики и виноград в чашке, кислое молоко, лепешки, тушеный с луком и перцем горох, баранина. У Бранислава слюна потекла, он сидел на месте, не зная, что и сказать, не зная, может ли он попросить, чтоб и его накормили. Эмир, отправив в рот кусок сочной ягнятины, посмотрел в сторону своего гостя, улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Для меня одного здесь многовато… Сядь ближе и ешь со мной.  
А увидев, как Бранислав в один присест расправился с целой ногой, расхохотался, хлопая себя по коленям.  
\- Немудрено, что ты один тогда поборол пятерых. – отсмеявшись посерьезнел он. – Человек, который так ест, должен быть очень силен. Эй, принесите еще баранины!  
Мясо было очень вкусным, а кислое молоко охлаждало горло, хлеб таял во рту, и Бранислав, наевшись, поблагодарил Эмира.  
\- Давно так не ел… - вздохнул он. – Твой повар готовит лучше, чем тот, на корабле у Амира.  
Этими словами он вызвал новый смешок у бошняка.  
\- Это правда, что Амир подарил меня тебе?  
\- А это правда, что ты очень строптив?  
\- Ну, как видишь… - пожал плечами Бранислав. – Ты бы мог отпустить меня домой, я спас тебе жизнь.  
\- Я тоже. – рассмеялся Эмир. – Я послал своего брата, чтобы тот выкупил тебя. Ты, знаешь ли, обошелся мне очень дорого.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Очень, очень дорого, ты и цифр то таких не знаешь…  
\- Скажи, или я забуду о твоём гостеприимстве и стану считать твои ребра! И тогда ты узнаешь, какие цифры я знаю! – пригрозил Бранислав, на что Эмир расхохотался.  
\- Ну хорошо… - улыбнулся бошняк. – Шесть тысяч акче. По другому шестьдесят золотых дукатов.  
\- Это много… - покраснел Бранислав. – Я отработаю тебе эти деньги, и ты отпустишь меня.  
\- Кто такое сказал?  
\- Я.  
\- Ты не только строптив, ты еще и своенравен… - покачал головой Эмир. – Только я могу решить твою судьбу, я и Аллах, да будет его имя священно.  
\- Но ведь я спас твою жизнь! Тебя бы ограбили и убили на том постоялом дворе!  
\- Но ведь я не просил тебя спасать меня… - кивнул Эмир. – И потому я вернул долг. Тебя не продали на галеры или генуэзским купцам, они бы отправили тебя на рудники, добывать для них серебро, а знаешь ли ты, сколь коротка жизнь раба на рудниках? Или тебя бы отдали в гарем турецкому богачу и в тот же вечер лекарь оскопил бы тебя кривым ножом… Может быть ты бы и выжил, а может и нет… Или дикие египтяне забрали бы тебя для своих темных культов… А сейчас ты жив и здоров, сыт, сидишь в шатре и солнце не палит тебя зноем… - с этими словами он махнул рукой, раб поднес ему кофе, налил в чашечку.  
\- Я буду очень много работать… - тихо сказал Бранислав. – Мне очень хочется вернуться домой…  
\- Тогда возьми джезву у раба и прислуживай мне… - сощурился Эмир и в его глазах затанцевал смех. – Будешь моим личным рабом.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Мой господин. – с нажимом сказал Эмир.  
Бранислав посмотрел на него исподлобья и его ноздри затрепетали от гнева.  
\- Это очень легко сказать. И я не надену на тебя ошейник, как делают другие. Ты наверняка называл господином старосту своего города или важного чиновника. – голос бошняка сочился ласковым медом.  
\- В моей деревне не было важных чиновников… - ответил Бранислав, взял джезву, принялся наливать кофе Эмиру. А после очень тихо добавил. – Мой господин.

\- Пахнет от тебя… - скривился Эмир и крикнул. – Нияз!  
Все тот же самый раб появился как из-под земли, поклонился.  
\- Отведи его куда нужно! Пусть приведут его в божеский вид, а то с него сыпется песок и пыль дорог.  
Раб долго вел Бранислава извилистыми тропками куда-то за дом, а после показал на красивое невысокое сооружение из белого мрамора, из трубы над которым вился дымок.  
\- Иди туда… Это хаммам. - сказал слуга и открыл Браниславу дверь. – Тебе повезло, что сегодня не женский день…  
только войдя, Бранислав догадался – баня. Внутри было светло и очень тепло, но не так жарко, как он привык.  
На Крите у Амира тоже была купальня, но много меньше этой, и не так богато обставленная. Сам Амир мог часами сидеть там, болтая с товарищами по делу, пил кофе, ужинал. Он рассказывал, что для многих пойти в бани – это как отправиться на праздник, люди надевали лучшие одежды, брали с собой угощения и книги, декламировали стихи, пели и танцевали…  
Пар клубами катился по покрытому плитками полу, журчала вода, а рослый слуга помешивал в котелке пахучую жидкость. Увидав Банэ, он коротко кивнул и показал на широкую каменную скамью, гладкую и теплую. С удовольствием на ней растянувшись, Бранислав услыхал короткий смешок и, обернувшись, увидел входящего в хаммам Амира.  
\- Наслаждаешься плодами цивилизации? – спросил он, поблагодарил слугу, принявшего его одежду и развалился неподалеку от Банэ всё на той же широкой скамье. – Пару поддайте, остывает…  
Их скребли и окатывали теплой водой, намыливали пахнущим гвоздикой мылом, а после здоровенные рабы, настоящие великаны, окунув ладони в масло, принялись разминать спину Амиру. Тот только кряхтел коротко и стонал от удовольствия.  
\- Ну, хватит… - сказал Бранислав после очередного омовения. – А то отсырею.  
\- Погоди… - окликнул его Амир. – Еще не все.  
\- Я уже весь чист. Как младенец!  
Но слуга силом уложил его обратно, принес котелок и обмазал почти всего горячей вонючей жижой.  
\- Вот теперь ты точно как младенец… - рассмеялся Амир, когда Бранислава в очередной раз вымыли теплой водой и он обнаружил, что волосы с его тела сожгла эта самая жижа. Стало совсем неуютно под лукавым взглядом зеленых глаз, тут же захотелось схватить свои старые тряпки и прикрыть ими срам.  
\- Ох, богатырь… - щелкнул языком бошняк. – Ох, я пожалею, что подарил тебя. Иди, тебя оденут. Эмир зовет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он зовет? – борясь со смущением, Бранислав принялся напяливать шаровары из беленого хлопка.  
\- Знаю… - лениво протянул Амир и разлегся на низком диване. Слуга принес ему кофе и сладости, небольшой свиток – то ли очередную поэму, то ли письмо.  
Бранислав коротко кивнул слугам, провел рукой по влажным волосам и вышел из бань.

В его обязанностях было подавать хозяину воду при омовении, брать еду у раба и ухаживать за Эмиром пока он ест. Спать он должен был прямо здесь, в шатре, у ног Эмира.  
В тот же вечер в шатер заявился Амир, веселый, начисто выбритый, в новом светлом бурнусе, богато расшитом по низу жемчугом.  
\- Что, надоело сидеть под крышей, и ты решил почтить меня своим присутствием? – рассмеялся Эмир, поднимаясь на локтях и махнув руку Браниславу. – Принеси кофе.  
\- Ты сделал из него служанку? – Амир кивнул в сторону серба, словно Банэ и не было в шатре. Слуга принес джезву, показал, как наливать воду, как ставить кофе на решетку над углями и следить, чтоб не выкипело. Сахар и лукум в маленьких чашечках, тут же баклава и другие сладости, названия которых Бранислав пока не знал.  
\- Я думал, ты найдешь ему более интересное применение… - протянул Амир, листая старинный фолиант в золоченой коже.  
\- Я совсем не понимаю, о чем ты… - усмехнулся Эмир. – Но у меня для тебя фокус…  
\- Удиви же меня… - коротко рассмеялся тот.  
\- Бранислав… - позвал старший из братьев. – Мой кофе готов?  
\- Да… - кивнул тот, на что Эмир только чуть склонил голову набок. Банэ кашлянул и выдавил. – Да, господин, кофе готов.  
Амир расхохотался и, отвернувшись, сказал вполголоса:  
\- Он перережет тебе горло…  
\- Нет, не перережет… - подмигнул Эмир. – Он твердолобый как барашек и очень гордый, упрямый. Но он совсем не дурак. И я не собираюсь надевать на него ошейник, это лишнее.  
\- Ты всегда любил играть с огнем, ты всегда был безрассудным… - Амир покачал головой. – Отец не был бы доволен. И как ты со своей неуемной душой постоянно торчишь здесь?  
\- Почему же… Я выбрался повидать свет и меня чуть не убили на первом же постоялом дворе… - улыбнулся Эмир. Поманил Бранислава и кивнул ему. – Садись. Нечего скакать. Ты слишком большой, чтобы возиться с посудой.  
Они беседовали, неторопливая речь скрасила вечер, ночь настала так быстро, что Бранислав и не заметил, что за гобеленовыми стенами шатра уже светит луна.  
\- Я пойду спать… - зевнул Амир. – Плохой день, короткий и сонный… Спокойной ночи, брат мой.  
\- И тебе. Ступай с Аллахом… - Эмир бросил подушки в угол, потянулся, снял с себя одежду и, как был нагой, разлегся на покрывалах. – Затуши свет и ложись спать… - сказал он тихо. – я разбужу тебя очень рано.  
Банэ соорудил себе из многочисленных шелков и подушек что-то наподобие гнезда, зарылся в покрывала и, думая о том, как он хочет свернуть шею своему хозяину, провалился в сон.

Утром Эмир наскоро умылся, оделся, и, кликнув слугу, попросил коня.  
\- Ты останешься здесь… - сказал он Браниславу. – У меня много дел сегодня, вернусь за полночь. Никуда не выходи, если решишь осмотреть поместье, не уходи дальше, чем видно дом. Иначе…  
\- Иначе меня пираты похитят… - закончил серб, кивнув. – Участь более ужасная. Или ты снова пошлешь Амира, чтоб выкупить меня?  
Эмир только рассмеялся, покачал головой и, вскочив на коня, отправился по своим делам. Амир, подмигнув Браниславу, последовал за братом, прихватив пару человек из стражи поместья.  
День выдался жаркий, да и кот так удобно устроился у него на коленях, что Банэ перестал сопротивляться Морфею и заснул. Ничто его не тревожило в тени хозяйского шатра, легкий ветер колыхал кисейные занавеси, позвякивал колокольчик над пологом.  
Проснулся он от толчка в грудь, когда кот легко спрыгнул и замяукал. Открыв глаза, Бранислав чуть не вскрикнул, натягивая на бедра покрывало, и тут же две фигуры отшатнулись от него, прижавшись друг к другу.  
\- О, Аллах… - прошептала одна женским голосом. – Амир прав, он и впрямь великан… Неужели они все такие?  
Протирая глаза, Бранислав сел, потом всмотрелся в полумрак и позвал.  
\- Не бойтесь, я не бросаюсь на людей. Что за нужда подкрадываться в темноте и пугать людей?  
\- Он говорит совсем как мы… - также прошептала вторая.  
Наконец женщины осмелели и подошли ближе. Одна кликнула слугу и тот принес лампы, зажег их, поднял пологи, впуская в шатер дневной свет, вторая взяла на руки кота, удобно устроилась на подушках перед сербом.  
\- Приветствую тебя. – она сняла плат, покрывающий ее голову и закрывающий красивое лицо. Белокожая, темноглазая, с крупным чувственным ртом, алым, словно поздняя вишня. – Я Мирелла, первая жена господина Эмира. А ты, как я поняла, Бранислав?  
\- Угадали… - улыбнулся Банэ. – А вторая из вас, тоже жена?  
Девушка рассмеялась, убрала платок и Бранислав заметил, что ее руки раскрашены хной, точь в точь как и грудь Эмира.  
\- Да, она молодая жена. – Мирелла улыбнулась. – Катарина. Она с этих мест, поэтому лучше понимает тебя.  
\- Хорватка… - подытожил Бранислав. – Я и не знал, что бошнякам можно брать жену не из их веры.  
\- Я приняла ислам. – лукаво улыбнулась вторая, похожая на старшую женщину как сестра. – А ты?  
\- А я нет. Я свою веру не поменяю. – отрезал Банэ. Гостьи переглянулись.  
\- Эмир прячет тебя в своём шатре… - Мирелла налила себе и Катарине кофе. – Нам стало любопытно. А так как его сегодня не будет, то мы решили посмотреть на тебя.  
\- И как?  
\- Ты неучтив, словно деревенщина. – ответила Мирелла, а ее товарка рассмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
\- Неучтиво подходить к спящим и вести себя с ними как с животными. Если моя госпожа насмотрелась на деревенщину, то я не смею ее больше задерживать. – Бранислав поднялся, не стесняясь своей наготы. Катарина воззрилась на него, округлив глаза в ужасе, а Мирелла залепетала молитву.  
\- О, Аллах милостивый, да он не евнух! – наконец выговорила она. – Мало того, он же необрезан!  
Катарина на эти ее слова вышла из ступора и прыснула со смеху.  
\- Ой, сестра… - протянула она. – Конечно же он необрезан! Где ты видела обрезанного серба?  
В конце концов они своими смешками и шпильками в адрес внешности Бранислава так смутили его, что он поспешил одеться.  
\- Женщины… - проворчал он. – Везде вы одинаковые, что наши, что у турцев. Вам лишь бы хихикать и языки чесать…  
\- Так для чего ты здесь? Весь дом говорит о тебе, слуги шепчутся… - Катарина отпустила кота, отщипнула от кисти винограда пару ягод.  
\- Прислуживаю вашему мужу.  
\- У Эмира много слуг, хорошо вышколенных, послушных и учтивых. – возразила ему Мирелла и Бранислав отметил про себя, что будь такая язва его женой, он бы тоже женился второй раз. – Для чего ему потребовался ты?  
\- Меня подарили. Преподнесли в дар. – огрызнулся Банэ. – И почему бы тебе не спросить у своего мужа, а, госпожа? Или ты так замучила его своим недовольством, что он мало того, женился во второй раз, так еще и сбежал из дома в шатер? У нас мужчины живут вместе со своими женами, уж не знаю, какие порядки здесь.  
\- У нас мужчины и женщины живут раздельно… - улыбнулась Катарина, пока Мирелла закипала от гнева. – Полно, сестра, не злись. Идем, у нас тоже есть свои дела, нечего донимать его расспросами.  
\- Лучше бы тебе здесь не появляться… - бросила напоследок Мирелла, а Бранислав только хмыкнул.  
Красивая. Мегера, конечно, но красавица. И гордая. Понятно, почему Эмир женился на ней, хотя, зная немного их обычаи, можно бы предположить, что это тоже сделал за него Амир, а он только подпись у местного судьи в договоре брачном поставил, и увидел жену в первый раз в брачную ночь.  
Ревнует. Так открыто и так по-женски. Поняла, что муж нашел себе новое увлекательное занятие и не знает, как вернуть его внимание. К тому же молодая жена хороша и покладиста…  
Знала б она, что ему вовсе не хочется здесь оставаться…

Эмир и впрямь вернулся только к полуночи, уставший, грязный, но довольный. Амир что-то рассказывал ему, когда они оба ввалились в шатер и кликнули слуг.  
\- Иди, скажи пусть топят хаммам, нет сил… - еле выдохнул Эмир, напившись воды из высокого кувшина. - И принеси одежду.  
Вся одежда Эмира была в сундуках у стен шатра. Они служили и вместилищем различных шаровар, рубашек и кушаков, и украшением для жилища Эмира, куда он похоже сбежал от своих женщин.  
\- Вон то и это… - показал Амир, садясь на ковер и скидывая сапоги для верховой езды. – Уфф, как же жарко в Дубровнике, брат мой. На Крите сейчас воздух напоен свежестью и негой, а здесь словно в печке…  
Пыльную и влажную от пота одежду унесли слуги, а Браниславу пришлось идти с братьями в бани. Впрочем, этому он был даже рад. Взмокнув несколько раз за весь день от жары, было приятно окатить себя чуть теплой водой.  
Эмиру же словно было мало дневного жара, он нежился в облаках пара, лежа на мраморной скамье; Амир сидел ниже, умывая лицо лавандовой водой из ведра.  
\- Не могу больше… - младший из бошняков встал, держась за плечо подоспевшего раба, позволил ополоснуть себя и, закутавшись в льняную простынь, вышел из хаммама, напоследок пожелав брату и Браниславу доброй ночи.  
\- Возьми мыло и или сюда. – сказал Эмир, как только дверь закрылась и рабы словно испарились из бани.  
Бранислав подхватил алебастровую плошку с пахучей жижей и присел рядом с хозяином.  
\- Спину чтоль потереть? – спросил тихо, тот кивнул. – А вениками вы не паритесь?  
Эмир только глухо рассмеялся, и покачал головой, а после уткнулся лбом в сложенные локти и тихо застонал, когда большие грубоватые ладони серба принялись мять его спину.  
Бранислав только повторял движения раба, который ухаживал в прошлый раз за Амиром, боясь нажать сильнее или сместить ненароком плечо.  
Искусству банщика учились долго и с малых лет, профессия это была уважаемая и достойная, такие слуги и рабы занимали почетное место среди остальных домочадцев – об этом он тоже узнал на Крите от все того же Амира.  
С тоской подумал, что лучше бы вел себя покладистей, глядишь, младший из братьев и не подумал бы дарить его Эмиру…  
\- Всё, всё… - Эмир с трудом собрал себя с мраморной скамьи, сел и протянул Браниславу грубую тряпицу. Ею нужно было вымыть хозяина, постоянно ополаскивая его водой из ведра.  
Задача не из трудных, словно ребенка моешь.  
Банэ с завистью оценил подтянутое тело бошняка – ни капли жира, одни мышцы под смуглой кожей, что темнее на лице и руках и светлее на спине и животе и уж совсем белая на ягодицах и бедрах. Сам Бранислав вырос в деревне, хоть и работал дни напролет, не разгибая спины и не покладая рук, но Бог наградил его материнской полнотой. Даже девки, что валялись с ним по сеновалам ахали, щипая его за ягодицы – мол больше и круглее чем у любой из них.  
\- Что ж мне, тебя всего мыть? – смутился Бранислав. Эмир только усмехнулся.  
\- Всего. Или тебя вид моей плоти смущает?  
Бранислав разозлился, но виду не подал. Вот оно как, да? Решил наказать? Смотри, как бы сам наказанным не оказался, турац.  
Превозмогая тихую злость и смущение, он, не зная, куда деваться и как сесть, присел возле Эмира, сунул ему меж бедер руку и, поливая теплой водой его плечи и живот, принялся за дело. И все бы ничего, да плоть бошняка стала твердеть под его осторожными движениями, а сам Эмир только усмехнулся и закусил губу. Банэ замер, а после того как тот недовольно заерзал, продолжил мыть, поднявшись ладонью выше, по животу.  
Эмир оттолкнул его руки, обхватил ладонями Бранислава за шею и потянул к себе ближе, прижался к нему тесно, скользя по спине мыльными руками.  
\- А ты горячишь меня больше, чем я думал… - выдохнул он.  
\- Отпусти, иначе я оборву нашу сделку одним только своим ударом… - прошептал Бранислав, заливаясь краской стыда и возмущения, чувствуя ладонь Эмира у себя в паху.  
\- Чшш. Не забывайся… - оборвал его бошняк. – Сядь ко мне спиной.  
Банэ повиновался в каком то оцепенении, в паху ныло и стало тяжело, словно вся кровь с тела ушла вниз, а Эмир, прильнув грудью к его спине и своими бедрами сжимая его поясницу, ласкал его член влажной от слюны ладонью.  
Женщины он не видел довольно долго. Ни на службе в городе, куда он отправился, чтобы искать своего счастья и удачи, ни на Крите, ему не довелось испить женской ласки, Амир строго следил за своими слугами и разврата не терпел, да и сам Банэ не посмел бы приставать к женщинам, сновавшим по дому бошняка словно тени.  
А ласки Эмира вкупе с паром и воздержанием сделали своё дело, Бранислав тихо застонал, опуская голову и упираясь подбородком себе в грудь. Эмир только ополоснул руку, куснул серба в плечо и рассмеялся, поднимаясь. Сам он был возбужден и напоминал Браниславу те статуи, что стояли в купальнях на Крите, куда они с Амиром ходили не раз, нанося визиты. «Наследие греков» - усмехался Амир, а Банэ тайком рассматривал полные пахабщины фрески на стенах…  
Точно таким же фавном был сейчас Эмир, да вот только роль нимфы Бранислава испугала.  
Ополоснулся Эмир сам, вытерся и оделся. А после обернулся на все так же сидящего на скамье Бранислава и кивнул.  
\- Идём. Ночь длинная.

Бранислав еле успел войти в шатер, как мимо него скользнули несколько закутанных в покрывала женщин, все присели перед Эмиром и склонили головы. Оглянувшись, серб заметил и музыкантов, слуги принесли светильники, на большом серебряном подносе стояли чаши с едой.  
\- Усаживайся рядом со мной… - карие глаза, блестящие, словно черешня, смеялись. – У нас праздник.  
Музыканты заиграли тихую музыку, ритмично ударяли в барабаны и струнный инструмент будто заплакал, нарушив привычную тишину возле шатра. Тут женщины стали танцевать, двигаясь в такт барабану, и постепенно приоткрывали головы, лица, руки. А после такое стали выделывать со своими телами, что Бранислав краснел не переставая.  
Звенели бусины и бубенчики на их нарядах, больше открывавших взору, нежели прикрывавших от оного, звенели их серебряные браслеты и серьги, шуршала ткань, тонкая, словно пена тумана.  
Эмиру принесли наргиле, он откинулся на подушки и смотрел на танцовщиц, изгибавшихся перед ним, словно змеи перед заклинателем, выпустил облако сладкого дыма и рассмеялся.  
Дым пополз по шатру, словно зверь подбирался к Браниславу, заползал в нос и рот, опьянял не хуже вина, которого мусульмане-бошняки не пили.  
\- Вот, бери… - Эмир протянул ему трубку наргиле, Бранислав втянул в себя едкий горьковатый дым и закашлялся, в голове зазвенело, словно звук от колокольчиков пробрался к нему вовнутрь, женщины подошли в своём танце ближе, теперь он чувствовал даже их запах, горячий запах тел, смешанный с тяжелым ароматом роз, чувствовал дуновение от взмахов шелковыми шарфами.  
Ткани полетели на пол, устланный коврами, танцовщицы сбрасывали с себя последние детали одежды, оставаясь в украшениях и бубенчиках, что так сладко звенели в такт умелым ударам ладоней о барабан.  
Подрагивали их груди, налитые, белые, украшенные золотой и красной краской, подрагивали ягодицы и округлые животы, Бранислав сглотнул ставшую такой вязкой слюну, непроизвольно подался вперед, низ живота стало ломить от такого недоступного и такого желанного угощения, а Эмир лишь тихо смеялся за его спиной, манил девушек ближе и катил по подносу серебряные монеты.  
Словно вечность длился этот танец; они припадали на колени, изгибались словно в экстазе, музыканты не переставая били в барабаны, ускоряясь, убыстряя темп, меняя ритм.  
В конце все девушки склонились перед Эмиром, замерли, блестели от пота их красивые, золотистые в свете масляных ламп, тела.  
Эмир посмотрел на одну из них, а остальные вышли, за ними и музыканты.  
Не говоря ни слова, она снова стала танцевать, и музыкой ей служили удары маленьких стоп о ковер и звяканье украшений, увивавших ее шею и руки. Ближе и ближе она подходила к Браниславу, а подойдя вплотную, присела перед ним, толкнула руками в плечи и тот, поддавшись, упал на спину, на подушки. Ловко оседлав его, она возобновила свой танец, а Бранислав, пылая от стыда, чувствовал, как ее тело трется о его возбужденную плоть, как мокнет шелк его штанов и слышал тихие смешки Эмира, от которых становилось только хуже.  
Потянув за кушак, девушка освободила его от него, и, приподнявшись, изогнувшись, принялась медленно снимать с Бранислава шаровары. Оставив его нагим, танцовщица опустилась на его бедра…  
\- Бери её. – тихо сказал Эмир и Банэ дрогнул – его голос раздался совсем близко, из рта бошняка пополз дым наргиле.  
Ему не нужно было повторять, танцовщица рассмеялась, сказала что-то, на что бошняк только фыркнул, застонала, насаживая себя на плоть серба, запрокинула голову назад, ее волосы тугими канатами упали ей за спину, забренчали украшения. И ни на миг она не прекращала своего танца.  
И когда в голове и животе Бранислава словно забил колокол, она легко соскользнула с него, и упала на грудь звавшему ее Эмиру.  
Бошняк овладел ею, горячей от плоти Бранислава, она застонала под ним, а сам Банэ, злой и неудовлетворенный, отполз в сторону, зарываясь в подушки и одеяла. Помогая себе рукой, он судорожно выдохнул под стоны девицы и Эмира.  
Она ушла только на рассвете, Бранислав уже почти уснул, а Эмир все сидел со своим наргиле, в котором уже не осталось табака. Кофе остыл, угли в жаровне погасли, утренняя прохлада уже вползала в шатер, нагоняемая сумерками.  
\- Я убью тебя… - пробормотал Банэ, когда Эмир наконец таки потушил лампы и лег рядом с ним, касаясь обнаженным бедром бедра серба.  
\- Завтра… завтра… - рассмеялся тот.

Снова весь день Бранислав провел в одиночестве. Ни жены Эмира, ни его брат не навещали его больше, а слуги молчали, быстро ретируясь, как только он начинал расспрашивать про хозяина. Приносили еду, воду, но говорить отказывались.  
Отсюда был виден берег – песчаная коса, уходящая вдаль, врезающаяся в Адриатическое море, в Ядран; Бранислав взял бурдюк с водой и отправился бродить по садам и парку, что больше напоминал лес. Пару раз ему казалось, что кто-то следит за ним, но, успокоив себя, что наверняка Эмир приставил к нему соглядатая, чтоб не сбежал, продолжал свой путь.  
Сбежать отсюда было мудрено. Ну, покинешь ты поместье, выберешься на большую дорогу, но у тебя нет ни денег, чтобы сесть на корабль или пристать к каравану, ни еды, ни одежды. Не бежать же в этих женских тряпках, которые еле срам прикрывали… Да и мала была надежда на то, что удастся миновать стражу Эмира.  
Мимо шли корабли, нагруженные товарами с Востока и Запада, за ними тянулись чайки, оглашая окрестности своими криками, по небу, словно стада овец, шли облака, солнце припекало. Бранислава разморило и он уснул, лежа в траве крутого яра.  
Проснулся он от легкого прикосновения к бедру. Открыв глаза, чертыхнулся – солнце давно село, темнеет, а над ним склонился Амир.  
\- Сбежать пытался? – в зеленых глазах таился смех.  
\- Ага. Сбежать… - проворчал Бранислав, поднимаясь и отряхивая от травы свои шаровары. – Да вот не дошел до границы то…  
\- Тебя все слуги ищут… Эмир чуть стражу не казнил собственноручно… - ухмыльнулся бошняк. – Ладно я успел удержать его… Подумал, что не уберегли.  
\- Сам же ко мне приставил человека, а сам меня искать вздумал?  
\- Человека приставил? – протянул Амир. – Как же я о таком не слыхал? Садись…  
Две лошади ждали их у фруктовой рощицы, скоро показались шатры, стражники и впрямь сидели связанные, без рубашек, Эмир ходил меж ними с кнутом, но, увидав всадников, отбросил его в сторону, плюнул в сердцах и скрылся в шатре. Амир только рассмеялся в кулак.  
\- Какой петух его в зад клюнул? – проворчал Бранислав, отдавая поводья слуге. Амир кивнул стражникам, мол, можете идти, один из них что-то пробормотал вслед сербу, да Банэ уже не слышал этого.  
Эмир, темнее тучи лицом, сидел в самом дальнем углу шатра, гладя кота, залезшего к нему на руки, покачал головой.  
\- Говорил же я. Говорил?  
\- Ну что я, дитя малое, оправдываться стану? Уж и пройтись нельзя? Я ж не жена тебе, чтоб сидеть весь день в шатре, ждать тебя. Коли дело есть, задай мне работу, не могу я так сидеть сиднем.  
\- Будет тебе работа… - кивнул Эмир. – Но больше так не пропадай.  
\- Хуже мамки моей, чесслово… - усмехнулся серб, но не успел договорить, вошел Амир, хмурый и чем-то обеспокоенный.  
\- Он говорит, что ты приставил к нему следящего… - сказал бошняк, садясь. Эмир только недоуменно воззрился на Банэ. Тот кивнул.  
\- Шел пока по тропке вот мимо леса которая, слышал, как крадется за мной кто-то.  
\- Может зверь? Здесь есть олени…  
\- Не, что я, зверя от человека по шагу не отличу?  
\- Я спрошу, кто из слуг не сознался, что знал, куда ты отправился.  
\- А если это не из твоих слуг? – тихо спросил Амир.  
\- А вот тогда… - Эмир замолчал. – Плохо дело.  
\- Уж не нажил ли господин мой врагов, а? – бросил Бранислав, да так хорошо подделал голос Амира, что бошняки чуть со смеху не покатились.  
\- Ты его вышколил! – Амир хохотал, шлепая себя по коленям. – Он тебя господином назвал!  
\- Ох, Бранислав… - Эмир утер глаза. – В следующий раз предупреждай, что решил уморить нас весельем… Нет, твой господин не нажил себе врагов, но много тех, кто мне завидует…  
\- Утрой стражу. Я проверю всех слуг… - Амир зевнул. – А пока бы и отужинать было неплохо…  
Принесли печеные на углях овощи – перец, тыкву, горох в горшочках, горячий хлеб и мясо с вертела – целого барашка. Бошняки с наслаждением ели мясо, запивая его кислым молоком, а Бранислав только сейчас понял, как он голоден. Сидеть в углу шатра было страсть как тяжело – он имел право есть только если хозяин пригласит, да и то, после того, как он сам наестся.  
\- Ну что ты сидишь там? – не выдержал Эмир, махнул рукой. – Отныне разрешаю тебе есть со мной.  
Амир только закатил глаза, вздыхая и вытирая пальцы о платок.  
\- Так ты его разбалуешь…  
\- Хочу и балую… - проворчал Эмир в чашку с йогуртом.  
Бранислав кислое молоко не пил, иногда прикладывался к ковшу с водой, думая, что неплохо бы было вина к такому мясу. Но бошняки ни вина, ни пива, даже меда не пили…

Так прошло две недели. Бранислав вначале вздумал было считать дни, делая маленькие зарубки на шесте шатра оправой камня со своего пояса, но вскоре сбился да и бросил это дело. Эмир говорил, что он всегда может спросить у него, какой день или месяц на дворе, но исчисляли они по своему календарю, лунному, и названия их месяцев Бранислав еще не запомнил…  
Потом уехал Амир и Эмир видимо заскучал. Он больше молчал, читая свитки вечерами, а то и вовсе сидел в одном из углов шатра без дела, гладил своего разжиревшего кота.  
К женам он наведывался два раза в неделю. Один день к одной, второй – к другой, молодой жене, подарки дарил им одинаковые. «Берет он их, небось, тоже одинаково» - посмеивался Бранислав, - «А то одна другой скажет, что господин, мол, меня по-другому жарил, взбунтуется еще…»  
Вскоре это постоянное молчание окончательно взбесило серба, он взял доску, лежавшую без дела с отъезда Амира, и поставил перед хозяином.  
\- Играем в шахматы… - буркнул он и согнал недовольного кота с колен Эмира. – Хватит сидеть, словно воды в рот набрал.  
\- А ты в шахматы умеешь играть? – удивился тот.  
\- Амир научил.  
\- Чему еще тебя Амир учил?  
\- Вот выиграешь, скажу.  
Первую партию Эмир проиграл. Рассмеялся, смахнув своего никчемного короля, «срубленного» ладьей Бранислава и заново расставил фигурки на доске.  
\- Еще раз…  
\- Скучно играть просто так… - хмыкнул Банэ.  
\- Хорошо, на что будем играть?  
\- Те женщины… - Бранислав запнулся и покраснел. – Они могут прийти снова?  
\- понравилось, как они танцуют? – черные глаза заискрились. – Хорошо же. А коли выиграю я?  
\- Ну, проси… У меня и нет то ничего…  
\- Ты подаришь мне… - Эмир сделал вид, что задумался. – Свой поцелуй…  
\- Ну и где это видано, чтобы мужики лобзались, а? – Бранислав залился густой краской до ушей.  
\- Разве ты не целовал своих братьев и родственников при встрече? Я видел, что вы так поступаете…  
\- Ну, коли как при встрече… - буркнул Банэ и кивнул.  
Партию он проиграл, но под смешок Эмира запротестовал.  
\- Отыграюсь!  
\- Тогда я ставку повышу. – слукавил бошняк. – Ты мне не один а пять поцелуев подаришь…  
\- Ну вот, еще и считать их будем? – всплеснул руками серб. – Твой ход.  
Эмир ошибся и Банэ забрал его королеву, а после нее и короля.  
\- Ничья… - Эмир потянулся. – Сделаем так. Ты мне поцелуй, я тебе танцовщиц…  
\- Но тогда ты дашь одну из них мне…  
\- Невмоготу? – Эмир наклонился над доской, почти упершись носом в нос Бранислава, тот еле удержался, чтоб не отпрянуть – так нехорошо загорелись глаза бошняка.  
\- Невмоготу. – тихо ответил Бранислав. – У меня то двух жен под боком нету.  
\- Хорошо, твоя взяла. Убирай шахматы и идем в бани. Вечером будут твои танцовщицы… - согласился Эмир и откинулся спиной на подушки. Бранислав почувствовал, как ползет по спине мороз – уж больно недобро усмехался его босанский хозяин.

Мыться и одеваться под внимательным взглядом бошняка Браниславу было стыдно. Эмир глаз с него не сводил, а на недовольный вопрос только рассмеялся.  
\- Ты мне нравишься… Мне нравится смотреть на тебя.  
Еще бы. Иначе не выпрашивал бы так поцелуи. Банэ покачал головой своим мыслям – ну что за человек? Две жены, Амир говорил еще о возможном пополнении его маленького гарема, танцовщицы… Нет же, нужны ему ласки простого сербского мужика.  
Здесь у многих были в любовниках мальчишки-рабы, безусые юнцы, Бранислав видел их на улицах и в банях. У самого султана, говорили, был фаворит, что уж тут говорить о подданных.  
Бранислав о таком и у себя на родине слышал, и про валашского князя байки травили вечерами, и про любовников-витязей из старых легенд…  
И музыка была другой в этот раз, и сами женщины двигались медленнее, чувственнее, качали бедрами, браслеты и ожерелья их звенели в такт ударам ладоней о барабан.  
\- Вот… - Эмир пододвинул кувшин с витой ручкой, Бранислав открыл крышку, понюхал, усмехнулся.  
\- Вино?  
\- Да… - бошняк довольно улыбнулся. – Специально для тебя привезли из города…  
\- Что же, я один пить стану?  
\- Я не могу… - Эмир вздохнул. – Пей, вино хорошее, португальское, здесь его сложно достать… Да его и мало, тебе, небось, бочка нужна? – пошутил он, на что Бранислав только головой покачал.  
\- Не… Я быстро хмелею…  
Вино было сладкое, крепкое, лилось в чашу с приятным всплеском, чуть горчило то ли рябиной, то ли яблоком. Девицы танцевали вокруг Бранислава, томные движения их кружили ему голову, запах от их волос и одежды лез в ноздри, щекотал, то и дело одна из них задевала его своим платком с кистями… Танец вызывал жажду и Бранислав заливал ее крепким вином с далеких берегов Лузитании.  
Одна из девушек, чья одежда состояла из прозрачных шаровар и жилетки, не прикрывающей полной груди, отделилась от танцовщиц, присела перед Браниславом и прижалась к нему своим горячим от танца телом. Серб аж задохнулся от ее поцелуев, а опомнившись, подхватил ее на руки, повалил на ковер.  
Музыка стихла и танцовщицы исчезли, словно по мановению руки волшебника, один Эмир остался в шатре, куря свой наргиле, щуря свои карие глаза, да женщина, страстная, дышащая розами и медом, с нагой грудью, голыми бедрами.  
Бранислав брал её раз за разом, потеряв счет времени, захмелев и не слыша шепота Эмира и тихого смеха женщины. Она, утирая его грудь и живот своим платком, сползла ниже, лаская его твердую от желания плоть губами. Закрыв глаза, серб лежал среди покрывал и подушек, и мир снова раскачивался вокруг него.  
Он и не заметил, как она ушла, и как губы на его члене снова сомкнулись, но не женские, крашеные кармином, а мужские, сухие, потрескавшиеся от ветра и искусанные от молчаливой муки.  
Чуть прохладный ветерок зашевелил занавески, коснулся голого живота и ног Бранислава, он охнул, когда палец, скользкий от масла, вторгся в его тело, снизу, медленно задвигался там вперед-назад, а после к нему добавился и второй.  
Тело отказалось его слушаться, кулаки сжались, да остались покоиться меж подушек и покрывал, а пальцы не прекращали своего движения, настойчиво и осторожно входя в его горячее тело, оставляя меж ягодиц жар, а в низу живота вызывая странное томление.  
Эмир склонился над ним, облизал губы, прижался ими ко рту Бранислава, заставляя того открыться, охнуть, проник в его рот языком, повторяя им движение пальцев. Разведя его сильные ноги, согнутые в коленях, он сместился ниже, и, не переставая целовать Бранислава, толкнулся меж его ягодиц. Опьяневший, охрипший от своих сдавленных стонов Банэ только дернулся и ладонь Эмира обхватила его плоть, лаская и заставляя забыть о неприятных чувствах.  
Как до этого он брал женщину, Эмир овладел им; брал его жадно и со всей своей страстью, выбивая из могучего серба вздохи и хриплые вскрики, а после выскользнул из него, отер себя и его полотенцем, прилег рядом и снова поцеловал, долго, нежно, лаская полные губы.  
Тело горело, словно полено в очаге, того и гляди, начнет потрескивать и сыпать искрами, Бранислав приоткрыл глаза и удивился, увидев над собой звезды – то был вышитый камнями полог шатра. Склонив голову на бок, он вздрогнул – глаза Эмира светились ярче этих звезд.  
\- Спи… - шепнул бошняк и подул ему в глаза.  
С этими его словами он и уснул.

Утро наступило, жаркое, безветренное, принесло с собой головную боль от похмелья.  
Бранислав открыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул. Во рту словно стадо баранов ночевало, тело ломило, сев, он застонал – болели спина и зад. Тряхнув головой и добравшись до бочки с водой, он умылся, тряхнул головой, обернулся и взгляд его упал на валявшийся на ковре кувшин. Вино вытекло маленькой лужицей, почти высохло на богатом ворсе.  
Хоть и не хотелось, да все вспомнилось. Как пил это самое густое сладкое вино, как плясали рабыни-танцовщицы, как одна из них отдавалась ему прямо на этом же самом ковре, как он после отдавался Эмиру.  
Горький комок подступил к горлу, голову затопила злость, стыд окатил словно водой из таза в хаммаме.  
А Эмир спал среди подушек, спрятав лицо в одном из покрывал, не слыша шагов Бранислава, как тот подошел, неслышно ступая босыми ногами, присел рядом, нагой, взял одну из подушек и почти накрыл ею голову бошняка.  
Всего одно движение, прижать коленом к полу, подушкой ткнуть в лицо, надавить и подождать. Ни кричать спросонья, ни отбиваться он не сможет. А через сколько то минут его тело обмякнет и лицо посинеет от удушья. И не спасти его ни их великому Аллаху, ни его храброму братцу.  
Банэ посидел так, смотря, как мирно поднимается и опускается грудь лежащего перед ним мужчины, как улыбается он во сне, как вздрагивают темные ресницы, встал и отошёл. Надел свои шаровары, охая еле слышно от боли в спине, отодвинул полог и вышел из шатра.

Амир нашел его сидящим у обрыва, кидающим камни в темную воду. Небо затянулось тучами и к вечеру собиралась буря.  
\- Тебя снова все ищут, не уходи так, не сказав ни слова… - пожурил он, садясь рядом и не боясь замарать свои светлые шаровары.  
Бранислав не ответил, хмурился только и у края рта его появилась упрямая морщинка.  
\- Ну что на этот раз мы натворили? – всплеснул руками Амир. – Чем обидели сербского царевича?  
В ответ ему снова было молчание.  
\- Эмир ускакал с утра пораньше… - продолжал бошняк. – Никого не взял с собой, ни стражу, ни слуг…  
Тяжелый камень плюхнулся в прибрежный песок.  
\- И сердиться на тебя не могу… - вздохнул Амир. – Что ты за человек?  
\- А вы что за люди? – только и ответил Бранислав, поднимаясь на ноги. – Дай мне работу.  
\- Чтоб мысли в голову дурные не лезли? – усмехнулся Амир, тщетно стараясь рассмотреть во взгляде Банэ то, что тот скрывал. – Идем. Будешь каменщику помогать.  
Каменщик, потемневший от солнца старичок, сидел возле кучи белых, как соль, камней, и работал, выбивая из них маленькие аккуратные кирпичи. К дому было решено сделать пристройку, Амир заговорщически подмигнул Браниславу, намекая на то, что в скором времени у их семейства появится маленький наследник.  
Бранислав мысленно выругался. Ничего о семействе Эмира и о самом Эмире он и знать не хотел, в голову постоянно лезли мысли о том, что стоило опустить подушку…

Эмир не вернулся вечером, он не вернулся на второй день и на третий. Жены его голосили, цепляясь за руки Амира, Бранислав сам это видел, когда относил камни старику, дверь осталась приоткрытой и он услышал женские крик и плач, а когда бошняк выходил, Катарина чуть не волоком за ним тащилась, ее красивое лицо было залито слезами, сурьма и румяна смешались, словно нерадивый художник принялся за картину и не закончил ее.  
\- Ай, плохо, ай, горе… - качал головой старик, выдалбливая очередной кирпич. – Хозяин пропал, как бы не было беды…  
Банэ только молчал, ни злорадствовать, ни переживать ему не хотелось. Обида и злость на Эмира еще не угасли, и каждый раз вспоминая то, что произошло, он заливался краской, сердясь на самого себя и стыдясь того пьяного угара, в котором, как он вспоминал порой, он отдавался этому ужасному человеку. Вспоминал сквозь дымку дремоты его взгляд, карие глаза, горящие, словно угли в жаровне, его сухие, но мягкие губы, сильные руки. Гнал от себя эти мысли и снова стыдился и злился на себя. И работал, работал не покладая рук, даже когда в жару старик прятался в тень и спал там под ветошью, Бранислав, покрыв голову, носил камни. А Амир сидел в тени веранды и смотрел на него, щуря свои зеленые глаза, словно кот, раз за разом прикладываясь к кубку с холодным щербетом и куря наргиле.  
\- Не хочешь поинтересоваться, что с твоим хозяином? – Амир подошел к нему на утро четвертого дня. Бранислав мерно махал киркой, откалывая большой кусок камня. Поднатужился и вхвалил его к себе на плечи, не отвечая Амиру отнес его в телегу, вытер пот со лба куском льняной ткани, вздохнул.  
\- Что будет со мной в случае его смерти? - просто спросил он наконец. Амир изменился в лице.  
\- Это будет зависеть от меня. Я стану его наследником, а потом наследует его сын, если Катарина родит ему именно сына.  
\- А если дочь?  
\- То я стану наследником всего.  
Бранислав махнул киркой, дождь из осколков упал к ногам Амира.  
\- Мне и тебя придется ублажать, для того, чтобы ты отпустил меня домой? – спросил прямо Банэ, видя, что бошняк не оставляет его в покое.  
Брови Амира чуть дернулись, губы искривились, он словно выпустил из лука стрелу, его плечи опустились, кулаки разжались.  
\- Нет… - покачал он головой. – Ты желаешь смерти моему брату?  
\- Нет. – Бранислав покачал головой. – Я никому никогда не желал зла.  
\- Тогда он может быть вернется… - Амир отвел взгляд.  
\- Бог даст – вернется. – кивнул Банэ. – Отойди, камень летит.  
Амир ушел, вернулся на своё место на веранде. Потом Бранислав понял, почему бошняк сидит там – оттуда были видны ворота поместья, и так бы он сразу увидел Эмира, если бы тот вернулся….

Дождь стал лить, с грозой, с молнией и громом, небо то и дело вспыхивало зарницами, воду слуги собирали в бочки, здесь ей знали цену; она текла по глиняному двору в специальных вырытых желобках, прямо к морю. Ядран, синий и приветливый, в эти дни был хмурым и буйным, катил волны к берегу, словно пытался достать до самих домов…  
Работы не было, и Бранислав устроился под одним из навесов у камней. В шатер возвращаться не хотелось – все там говорило о хозяине, или о бывшем хозяине – подсказывал внутренний голос, да еще и кот метался, жалобно мяукая.  
Всадника первым увидел Бранислав – воины прятались от хлещущих по лицу плетей дождя; увидел и удивился – кто в такую погоду решил наведаться? Гонец? А вдруг… Эмир? Да нет, конь не его, а каурый, с короткой гривой и хвостом, волочившимся по мокрой земле.  
Всадник натянул удила и, махнув через забор, промчался по двору, почти на скаку спрыгнул, пробежался вместе со своим иноходцем, да и остановился прямо возле дома. Сверкнули его глаза, синие, как небо в ясный день, брови вразлет сошлись на переносице, он снял с головы шапку-шлем с пучком павлиньих перьев, крикнул:  
\- Амире, куда ты подевался?  
Тут же стражники словно опомнились, повыскакивали из своего укрытия, но, увидав, кто приехал, только поклонились.  
Двери дома распахнулись, наружу выскочил заспанный бошняк в своём белом джеллабе, путаясь в полах, подбежал, чуть не свалился на ступенях, обхватил руками голову воина и поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Слава Аллаху… - расслышал Бранислав.  
\- Воистину так! – рассмеялся воин. – Что стоишь тут, как жена Лота? Принимай гостей…  
Во двор въехали трое – и вот тут уже в одном из них Бранислав узнал Эмира. Уставшего и исхудавшего, но с всё той же усмешкой. А Амир, увидав всадников, побелел, покраснел, и, не думая о том, что запачкает шелк своего наряда, бросился прямо под дождь, скользя босыми ногами по скользкой глине, обнял высокого молодого воина.  
\- Хвала Аллаху, до дома добрались… - проворчал третий, отдавая поводья слуге.  
Эмир же стоял молча, только улыбался, глядя в глаза Браниславу. А после отвернулся и ушел в свой шатер.

Бранислав не видел встречи Эмира с его женами, но по разговорам слуг и хихиканью понял, что та была очень радостной. Говорили, что строгая госпожа Мирелла голосила так, что на всю Медину было слышно. Где находится Медина, Бранислав знал.  
Вечером все гости собрались в доме, шатер слуги стали собирать, а Эмир стоял на веранде своего дома, где до этого сидел Амир, гладил своего кота, довольного, что хозяин вернулся жив-здоров. Самого Амира Бранислав так и не видел с того момента, как приехали гости, можно было понять, что вот и приехал тот человек, которого он так долго ждал, кому были адресованы порванные письма…  
\- Господин Эмир зовет тебя… - тихо сказал слуга и пропал за дверью хаммама. Банэ тяжело поднялся, утер лицо, поблагодарил банщика и принялся одеваться. Что ему, не сидится с гостями?  
А услышав из большой комнаты смех и музыку, он понял, что его то как раз и зовут к гостям.  
Внутреннее убранство дома было простым. Беленые стены, дощатые полы. На узких лавках вдоль стен коврики, на тумбах тяжелые вазы то ли из бронзы, то ли из посеребренной латуни.  
В гостевой комнате на полу ковры и подушки, гости сидят кругом, отдельно от них музыканты, играют что-то веселое, слуги носят угощения – мясо и сладости, фрукты в деревянных чашах, щербет в высоких стеклянных кувшинах.  
Амир сидел возле света очей своих, который оказался кучерявым молодым мужчиной, совсем еще юнцом, без бороды и усов, в вышитой шелковой рубахе и жилете – одетый как военные. Те двое одеты были проще, но держались чинно, видно было, что из богатого семейства. То ли братья, то ли друзья, все тут они друг другу соседи и родственники.  
«Прямо как у нас» - с тоской подумал Бранислав, но тут его Эмир заметил.  
\- А вот и он! – весело воскликнул бошняк. – Иди сюда, Бранислав… Смотрю, Амир заставил тебя махать киркой?  
\- Всё ладно, что не безделье… - буркнул серб.  
\- Раб-серб? – синеглазый фыркнул. – Любишь ты выделываться, Эмир…  
\- Да он настоящий великан… - мальчишка Амира присвистнул. – Силен?  
\- Сам смотри! – Эмир подкинул в воздух подкову, Бранислав легко поймал её. – Разогнуть сможешь?  
Банэ поднатужился, хмурясь и тяжело дыша, закаленная сталь поддалась, он бросил под ноги бошнякам испорченную подкову.  
Те только рассмеялись, стали подшучивать, что мол такого сложно будет усмирить, коли разбушуется, Эмир только смеялся в ответ, отвечая остротами на остроты. О Браниславе они словно забыли, продолжая есть и смеяться, но тут слуги внесли огромное блюдо.  
\- Он правда ест как дэв?… - синеглазый бошняк откинулся назад на подушки. Его товарищ только щурил карие глаза да курил наргиле.  
Слуга снял крышку, на блюде лежал жареный барашек, целый, обложенный перцем и турецким горохом, сладким луком и травами. Банэ сглотнул – у него в животе с утра ничего не было, да и давно его не кормили так, как в шатре у Эмира – Амир то ли злился, то ли делал вид, что ему все равно до того, как кормят Бранислава.  
\- Ешь… - сказал мальчишка-воин.  
Синеглазый фыркнул.  
\- Эдин… - чуть нахмурился Амир.  
\- Пусть он ест, Эмир! – не унимался юный бошняк, а Бранислав стоял, смотрел на них и чувствовал, как в нем злость закипает, как возвращается злость на Эмира, на Амира, на этого пустоголового мальца… поддев ногой блюдо, он пнул его, куски баранины оказались на коленях Эдина и тонкой льняной скатерти, которая служила им столом.  
\- Сам ешь, благодарствую, не голоден я! – выпалил он и только сейчас понял, что натворил.  
В оглушающей тишине – даже слуги замерли в ужасе – Эдин вскочил, и, выхватив кривой нож, уже было бросился на Бранислава, но Амир ухватил его за руку и что-то зашептал на ухо. Сверкая зелеными глазами, тот ругнулся и пулей вылетел из залы. Амир, укоризненно покачав головой, отправился за ним, а Эмир вдруг рассмеялся, запрокинув голову назад. Те двое подхватили его смех, синеглазый смеялся, хлопая себя по коленям.  
\- Давно не веселился так… - еле отдышавшись, бошняк поманил к себе Бранислава. – сядь, сядь, Эмир, пусть он сядет с нами…  
\- Садись, Бранислав… - карие глаза хозяина смеялись. – Эй… - бросил он слугам. – Нияз, пусть отнесут это мясо страже, а здесь уберите и принесите новых яств.  
Слуги не успели заново накрыть ковры скатертью, как вернулся Амир.  
\- Выпороть бы тебя за такое! – пригрозил он - в руке у него и в самом деле был кнут. Бросив его на пол, Амир сел на подушки.  
\- Полно тебе, дружище… - синеглазый махнул рукой. – Выпороть всегда успеется, а так посмеяться – раз в сто лет не выпадет…Ну, за Дубровник!  
В руках у них были чаши, но не с вином, а с щербетом и сладким соком, смешанным со снегом. Они снова принялись за еду, лишь иногда спрашивая о чем-нибудь Бранислава, а серб молча ел, отвечал на их расспросы и постоянно ловил на себе взгляд своего хозяина.

Listen or download Loz Contreras Sarajevo for free on Prostopleer

Гости разошлись по своим комнатам далеко за полночь, да и то, спать никто не собирался, Бранислав слышал, как Амир говорит что-то музыкантам и те заиграли снова, но тише и медленнее, какую-то тягучую песню… Бошняк сам принялся петь – он делал так часто на Крите, садился в саду и пел под смоковницей, выстрадывал каждую песню до конца, а после подолгу молчал. Сейчас он пел по-другому, веселее, и в голосе его не таилась мука, напротив, чувствовалось что-то радостное, знойное, как воздух Дубровника в полдень.  
\- Идем… - Эмир позвал его за собой. – Как жаль, что дождь льет не переставая и я не могу спать в шатре…  
Он распахнул все окна в своей комнате, впуская шум дождя и ветер, прохладный, сладкий от запаха цветов из сада.  
\- Вот так, лучше… Терпеть не могу духоту…  
Бошняк лег на расстеленные прямо на полу матрасы, набитые пухом, сунул под голову подушку. Амир заливался соловьем прямо за стеной, Эмир улыбался, слушая, как тот поёт. Бранислав примостился на скамье у окна, смотрел в сад, залитый дождем, вслушивался в ветер, иногда вздрагивая от взрывов смеха двух других гостей – близких друзей Амира – Ведада и Сейяда. Тем видать тоже не спалось после плотного долгого ужина, они решили составить компанию брату хозяина и его молодому другу, который все еще сердился.  
\- Злишься на меня… - вдруг сказал Эмир, Бранислав поначалу даже и не понял, что тот обращается к нему. – Злишься…  
\- На себя. – тихо ответил серб и отвел взгляд. Капли барабанили по деревянной раме ставен, брызги летели ему в лицо. Казалось, что они испаряются, только упав на его лоб…  
\- Почему на себя? – Эмир встал и подошел к Браниславу, медленно, словно боясь спугнуть, как будто бы тот мог сбежать из комнаты.  
\- Потому что… позволил тебе это… - Банэ голову поднял. – Что, смелости набрался? Смотрю, ты горазд подчинять себе пьяных, а как утро настало – так умчался за тридевять земель, с друзьями вернулся…  
\- А ты что, скучал по мне? – рассмеялся Эмир. – Поймал. – он сел к Банэ. – Я не стану прощения просить, потому как в таких случаях говорят, что мол не хотел, не желал… А я хотел и желал… - поймал серба за подбородок, заставил смотреть себе в глаза. – Чего ты взгляд отводишь? Боишься?  
\- Сил нет на тебя смотреть… - буркнул тот. – Так бы и убил… Да вот рука дрогнула…  
\- Молчи… - бошняк тряхнул головой. – Слушать не желаю таких слов. Я помню, как ты…  
\- А вот теперь ты молчи… - оборвал его Бранислав. – Думаешь, мне хочется такое слышать?  
\- Погоди… - Эмир встал, потянул Бранислава за собой. – Идём…  
\- Теперь то куда? – недовольно буркнул тот.  
\- Увидишь… Вот и Амир петь перестал, слышишь? видать эти двое к себе пошли… Вовремя…  
Они шли по маленькому коридору, отходившему от главного, петляли в дверях и лесенках, и вскоре Эмир толкнул Бранислава в темную комнатку, шепнув:  
\- Умоляю тебя, молчи…  
Когда глаза его привыкли к темноте, Банэ понял, что они в смежной комнате со спальней Амира – одна из стен, у которой они стояли, была испещрена отверстиями как кружевами, затянута кисеей и видимо служила именно для тех целей, ради чего Эмир привел его…  
\- Не стану я глядеть на них… - возмутился серб, а Эмир лишь прикрыл его рот ладонью, отчего Банэ замолчал.  
Амир целовался со своим молодым другом, с которым носился, как с писаной торбой. Эдин, так его звали…  
Целовал его медленно, обхватив белое лицо ладонями, чуть запрокинув его назад, терзал губы так, что они стали краснеть, наливаясь как яблоко на ветке.  
Щеки мальчишки порозовели, он тяжело дышал, но рук со своего лица не убирал, напротив - подсел к Амиру еще ближе, обвивая его шею руками.  
От одежды они избавлялись медленно, словно исполняя какой-то ритуал, Амир потушил все светильники кроме одного, который стоял на низком столике и свет падал прямо на них.  
Дыхание Эмира касалось его щеки и Бранислав тщетно пытался отвести взгляд от того, что творилось перед ним, отодвинуться и уйти не было сил, а плечо бошняка, касающееся его плеча, словно якорь приковывало к месту.  
Эдин лежал на спине, утопая в шелковых покрывалах, разостланных на матрасах, чуть согнув в коленях ноги, и меж его ног медленно опустился Амир. Они целовались и шептали друг другу что-то, слов нельзя было разобрать – дождь заглушал их голоса, потрескивал огонь в светильнике, тени плясали на потолке и стенах…  
Банэ видел все – как Амир подхватил Эдина под колени и начал медленно входить в дрожащее и влажное от испарины тело любовника, как тот вскрикнул и укусил себя за костяшки пальцев, прогнулся, давая войти в себя еще глубже. Как от напряжения кривились губы Амира, как он склонялся ниже и своими поцелуями заглушал стоны и вздохи Эдина. Как он после перевернул любовника на живот, приподнял его бедра и снова вошел, и снова, и снова, и снова… Как он брал его на животе, на спине, лежа на боку… И как каждый раз юноша закатывал глаза и судорожно глотал… как билась жилка на его длинной белой шее, а ладонь Амира сжимала его твердую плоть..  
\- Идем… Они всю ночь будут любить друг друга… - прошептал Эмир, и от его хриплого голоса у Бранислава все поплыло перед глазами. Страсть, пусть и чужая и такая запретная, заставила его ноги налиться свинцом, а щеки покраснеть.  
Только выйдя вслед за Эмиром в ночной сад, он смог отдышаться и успокоиться.

Оставшееся время до восхода Бранислав никак не мог уснуть. Рядом без сна лежал Эмир, что-то шептал вполголоса, то ли слова песни, то ли молитвы…  
\- В море хочу… - вдруг сказал бошняк, когда уж петухи вдалеке прокричали.  
Бранислав сел, откидывая покрывала, в которые завернулся в надежде выспаться.  
\- На корабле?  
\- Нет… хочу в воду… - Эмир встал, потянулся. Солнечный свет одел его в золото, заблестел на широком золотом браслете, украшавшем правое запястье. – Иди за мной…  
Бранислав уж было хотел сказать, что моря не любит и что плавал то только в тихой речке на которой стоял Срем и в неглубоком озерце, да пасовать перед бошняком стало совсем стыдно и он послушно поплелся за ним.  
Здесь он привык ходить босым, его ступни огрубели и он не чувствовал ни камешков под ногами, ни колючей травы, высохшей и сожженной под горячим солнцем Адриатики.  
Дождь оставил после себя лужи и ручьи, но тучи ушли на запад, и теперь капли воды блестели на листьях и цветах; Эмир шел, кивая слугам, приветствовавшим его, смотрел в расчистившееся небо, улыбался. Улыбались не только его губы, лучились его глаза и Бранислав тихо завидовал – свободе и этой радости, что бошняк испытывал обычным днем, только из-за того что солнце выглянуло и можно пойти и освежиться в теплой воде Ядрана…  
Берег был пустынным, не было видно ни привычных рыбацких лодок, ни кораблей, проходивших в порт Дубровника, ни работников, таскавших гальку и щебень для новой пристройки. Море словно дремало после сильного дождя, умытое и довольное, тихо катило свои изумрудные воды к белому берегу, играя с камнями и водорослями…  
Эмир скинул одежду прямо на камни, снова потянулся и пошел в воду. Шаг за шагом он заходил глубже, когда вода скрыла его ягодицы, он обернулся и позвал.  
\- Вода словно парное молоко. Иди, тебе полезно будет освежиться.  
Бранислав кивнул и полез вслед за Эмиром. В конце концов, не так уж тут и глубоко…  
Вода и впрямь была теплой, прозрачной, у дна носились стайками рыбки, напоминая птиц в саду, шевелилась трава, длинная, как русалочьи косы…  
Эмир вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, тряхнул головой, брызги полетели во все стороны, Бранислав поморщился, прикрываясь рукой. Тот рассмеялся и плеснул водой в серба, не давая ему опустить руку.  
\- А вот я если?! – и Банэ в ответ ударил ладонью по воде. Эмир расхохотался, завязалась шутливая борьба, кто кого сильнее наплещет…  
После они грелись на берегу; Бранислав лежал на камнях, подставив тело солнцу, грудь ломило от сладкой жаркой истомы, дыхание словно проваливалось куда-то в глубь тела, как вода в сите…  
Эмир передвинулся, лег ближе, опустил голову Браниславу на грудь.  
\- Чшш… - шепнул. – Не двигайся, заклинаю… Я слышу, как бьется твоё сердце…  
Щека, колючая, теплая. Бранислав видел завитки черных как вороново крыло волос на затылке Эмира, темные узоры, все еще оставшиеся от хны, полосу, что разделяла кожу на шее, смуглее и на спине, посветлее…  
Закрыв глаза, он стал думать о том, какое же море огромное…

Гости пробыли две недели в доме Эмира, а когда старик-евнух, живший на женской половине сказал, что скоро надвинутся дожди, Ведад вздыхая ответил, что им пора ехать, пока эти самые дожди не размыли дорогу. В такие периоды ездить из Дубровника в Пале, где служили все трое, включая Эдина, было опасно. Горы, расселины, а еще разбойничающие банды, прячущиеся в этих горах.  
\- Как я отпущу тебя? – слышал Бранислав из соседней комнаты и стыдился того, что ненароком подслушивает - Амир прощался со своим юным другом.  
\- Как и всегда отпускал… - тихо ответил тот. – Чтобы потом я снова мог к тебе вернуться… - а через несколько мгновений добавил с горечью в голосе. – Отец и мать хотят женить меня… Она… из богатого рода…  
\- Это… мудрое решение с их стороны… - Амир словно выдавливал из себя слова. – Ты уже вырос… А они хотят увидеть внуков…  
\- Я не люблю эту женщину, я даже не видел ее ни разу… - в голосе мальчишки были слезы. – Аллах, Амире… Я поеду к мутессарифу или паше, пусть возьмут меня на службу к янычарам, не хочу жениться!  
\- Опомнись, душа моя… - зашуршали ткани. – Что ты натворишь? Ты оставишь родителей безутешными… А если паша отправит тебя воевать с венграми? Что я буду делать, ты обо мне подумал?  
\- Но…  
\- Если такова их воля, женись. И тогда тебе не придется нести службу, ты обоснуешься где-нибудь в Далмации, а я смогу приезжать к тебе в гости…  
Они стали говорить еще о чем-то и вышли в сад, так что уже Бранислав их не слышал.  
\- Эдин увезет радость из этого дома, снова Амир станет грустить и тосковать… - вздохнул Эмир, входя в свою комнату и садясь за низенький столик, на котором слуга расставил чашки с кофе.  
\- У вас принято любить мужчин и пренебрегать женщинами?  
Эмир усмехнулся.  
\- Только если в нашем семействе… Эдин приходится нам дальним родственником… - а увидев нахмуренные брови Бранислава, поспешил добавить. – Очень дальним… Садись ко мне ближе, выпей со мной кофе…  
\- Не люблю я его… - буркнул Бранислав. – Словно глины с пеплом намешали…  
Эмир только рассмеялся.  
\- Ой и любишь ты все своими словами называть… Жен моих кошками обозвал, друзей фазанами… А я кто по-твоему?  
\- Павлин. – не задумываясь ответил серб. – Напыщенный павлин. Залез на дерево и думает, что все, кто под ним ходит – его курицы…  
\- Этот павлин еще и в небо смотрит… - сощурился Эмир, наклонился к Браниславу, щипнул его за щеку, тот увернулся от второго щипка. – И высмотрел себе в небе красивого орла…  
\- Который в голову клюнет этого павлина! – закончил Банэ, на что бошняк расхохотался, шлепнув себя по коленям. Отсмеявшись, он покачал головой. – Сегодня я прощаюсь с Эдином и друзьями… Мы будем пировать в шатре… Ты мне не понадобишься, оставайся в доме, если хочешь…  
\- Хорошо… - кивнул Бранислав.  
раздумывая, чем бы заняться, чтобы время пролетело быстро, он забрел в библиотеку, где Эмир держал свои книги, письма и послания от властей, что размещались в Сплиту и Дубровнике. Слуга, ходивший за ним по пятам, принес ему обед, состоявший из лепешек, кислого молока и мяса, и, после долгих заверений Банэ о том, что он не запачкает все книги хозяина едой, удалился.  
Бранислав стал рассматривать книги и, разморенный скукой, едой и теплом, уснул на коврах возле низкого стула…

Проснулся молодой серб посреди ночи от звуков музыки и пения. Слышен был голос Амира, который вопреки скорой разлуке с любимым пел что-то веселое, а остальные гости, приглашенные на ужин прощания, хлопали в такт ладонями.  
Потянувшись и потерев глаза кулаком, Банэ сел, зевнул и замер – он был не один в комнате: на полу библиотеки, прямо на ковре, скрестив по-восточному ноги, сидел старик в белой чалме. Сидел смирно и рассматривал Бранислава, чуть улыбаясь в неясном свете масляной лампы, стоявшей на столике.  
\- Простите… - пробормотал серб. – Я, кажется, уснул…  
\- Ничего… - старик все также улыбался, и Браниславу показалось, что он не шевелит губами, когда говорит. – Хочешь знать своё будущее?  
\- Да! – закивал Банэ, подсаживаясь ближе. – А вы… Звездочет?  
\- Нет… - чалма качнулась из стороны в сторону, старик потянулся за джезвой, налил кофе в маленькую чашку, протянул ее сербу. Тот поморщился. – Пей, это нужно выпить…  
Серб сделал пару глотков и, благодаря, отдал чашку обратно. Старик вылил гущу прямо себе на ладонь и показал Браниславу.  
\- Смотри… - тихо сказал он. – Смотри. Ты вернёшься домой… твой путь лежит дальше этих земель… Ты пришел издалека… Шел ты долго и не один год… Ты шел сотню лет, чтобы прийти в это место… Чтобы встретить свою судьбу…  
\- Так значит я домой вернусь? – обрадовался Банэ, не обращая внимания на остальные слова старика в белой чалме. – Уеду отсюда?  
\- Ты уедешь, уплывешь на большой белой птице… - старик словно засыпал, голос его звучал тише. – Но твоя судьба связана с судьбой Эмира… Ты видел его и раньше, увидишь и после… Белый город, большой город, много воды, холодной воды падает с небес…  
Бранислав опешил, вслушавшись в бормотание.  
\- Какой город? – не понял он. – Что?  
\- Мактуб, мактуб… - сказал старик. – Все повторится снова и снова…  
И Бранислав проснулся.

На рассвете Эмир и Амир провожали гостей. Юный Эдин вскочил на своего белого коня, долго смотрел в сторону младшего из братьев, но не сказал ни слова, только тонкие его губы дрогнули, когда Ведад крикнул, чтоб он не отставал.  
\- Вот и уехали наши гости… - веселья в глазах Эмира было мало, он потрепал брата, стоящего, словно соляной столб на дороге, по плечу и позвал Бранислава за собой.  
\- Видать уже скучает… - тихо сказал Банэ, кивнув в сторону Амира. Эмир вздохнул.  
\- Они знакомы очень давно, Эдин рос на его глазах, по соседству, а после его семья купила земли у границ… С тех пор они видятся редко и военная служба тому не помощник… Что с тобой? Ты темнее тех туч, что собрались на краю неба… Что омрачило твое чело?  
\- Что такое мактуб? – спросил Бранислав. Эмир остановился, обернулся к нему.  
\- Мактуб? – переспросил он еле слышно. – Идём в дом, я расскажу тебе…  
Разливая кофе по чашкам, Эмир проводил взглядом своего младшего брата, прошедшего мимо них в свои покои. Вздохнув в очередной раз, бошняк сел, откинувшись спиной на стену и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Двадцать второй стих Аль-Хадида говорит... Любое несчастье, что происходит на земле и с вами самими, записано в Писании еще до того, как Аллах сотворил его… Воистину, для Аллаха это легко… Это и есть мактуб, Банэ. Предопрелеление.  
\- Так ничего нельзя изменить и все было предопределено? До последнего дня?  
\- А как же в вашей вере, ведь все происходит по воле Бога, не так ли, серединка моего сердца?  
Бранислав смутился от такого эпитета, поджал губы, нахмурился.  
\- Не знаю я, что там уж написано, священник говорит, что сильнее Бога никого нет и что только Дьявол может ему палки в колеса вставлять… Но ваш Бог… Ты читал его книгу?  
\- Читал… - кивнул Эмир.  
\- Тогда для чего жить то, стараться что-то изменить? Раз уж он все решил и написал… Мы не властны над своей судьбой?  
\- Ты не понимаешь… Это сложно понять… - рассмеялся Эмир. – Он сказал это нам, чтобы мы не печалились о своих бедах слишком долго. И не бахвалились тем, что приобрели. Он может даровать и отнять в один миг, и только Ему известно, что написано в Писании… Но Аллах милостив, Бранислав… Он может переписать эту книгу…  
\- И что его сподвигнет на такое?  
\- Страдания человека… - Эмир отпил из чашечки. – На все воля Его, Бранислав. И то, что ты оказался здесь, тоже его воля…  
\- А если я покину тебя, это тоже будет его воля? – спросил серб.  
Эмир только улыбнулся и промолчал.

На третий день после отъезда гостей Эмир не выдержал и сказал Амиру, чтоб тот собирался – прокатиться до Дубровника, навестить гостей. Бранислава он оставил дома, хотел побыть с братом наедине, поговорить с ним, образумить: Амир почти не ел, не ходил в хаммам, заперся в своей комнате и только слушал, как музыкант в саду за его окном тихо играет на сазе.  
\- Стражу я оставляю… Сказал слугам, чтоб слушались тебя как меня самого… - сказал Эмир Браниславу. Тот кивнул, нахмурился.  
\- И что я, сторожить твоих кошек должен?  
\- И кота тоже… - рассмеялся бошняк, вручив в руки сербу своего пушистого любимца. – Вернемся через два дня… Если задержусь, то пришлю послание.  
\- Хорошо… - еще раз кивнул Бранислав. – Не боишься, что я сбегу?  
\- На все воля Аллаха… - тихо ответил Эмир. И улыбнулся, да так, что у Бранислава сердце защемило. – Я знаю, что ты не сбежишь… До встречи, серединка сердца моего…  
Они с Амиром скрылись за поворотом, стража закрыла ворота и вернулась на свои посты.  
\- Обед подавать? – неуверенно спросил Нияз – старший слуга Эмира. И еще неуверенней добавил. – Господин…  
\- Подавай. – кивнул Банэ, развеселившись. – Да погоди… Скажи, чтоб поставили заново шатер…  
Только прожив в душном доме пару недель, Банэ понял, почему Эмир так любит свой «летний дом», как он его называл. И когда слуги сказали, что все готово, серб с удовольствием развалился на подушках и коврах шатра под светлым небом.  
\- А супруги господина могут прийти на ужин? – полюбопытствовал он. Нияз потоптался.  
\- Спрошу у кадины…  
Кадина, полная женщина в летах, смотрительница за маленьким гаремом Эмира, пришла к выводу, что не будет большого греха в том, если две госпожи будут есть на свежем воздухе, тем более, что Катарина была в тягости.  
Женщины, хоть и не подали виду, что обрадованы приглашением, но принесли с собой сладости, музыкальные инструменты и после вкусного ужина пели и рассказывали забавные истории из своего детства. Бранислав в свою очередь веселил их рассказами о своей стране, о порядках и законах.  
\- Я удивлена, что господин настолько приблизил тебя к себе… - заметила Мирелла.  
\- А я нет… - вставила Катарина, хихикнув. – Странно, что он не взял тебя с собой… Но там, где брат нашего супруга, там нет места никому боле… - она закатила глаза. – А Амир стал чернее тучи после отъезда этого самодовольного петушка…  
\- Вы… - Бранислав запнулся, Мирелла усмехнулась.  
\- Знаем ли мы об этой стороне мужской любви? Конечно же… - фыркнула она, обмахиваясь веером. А после добавила, лукаво улыбаясь. – И о тебе я все знаю… Но мы не сердимся… - поспешила она добавить, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Бранислава и как он заливается краской. – Господин Эмир волен делать что ему пожелается…  
\- А вам дома сиди, детей рожай?  
\- А разве у вас не так? – расхохоталась Катарина. – По крайней мере мы не выполняем тяжелую работу и он нас любит одинаково…  
\- Поздно уже… Пора нам покинуть тебя… - Мирелла поднялась на ноги. – Благодарим тебя… - сдержанно сказала женщина. – Твоё общество было приятным…  
\- И ваше… Госпожа… - Бранислав кивнул.  
Называть их «госпожа» было несложно – они не были ему хозяйками в отличии от Эмира, и он относился к ним с уважением хотя бы потому что они всего лишь были женщинами, знатными и наверняка из хороших семей…  
Проводить их до самых дверей дома Бранислав вызвался сам. Он не доверял темноте, наползавшей в сад после захода солнца, ему мерещились неясные тени вокруг, хоть и трусом молодой серб никогда не был.  
Потом он скажет себе, что это Господь его направил…

\- Они появились ниоткуда, господин! – качал головой начальник стражи. – Мы не спали всю ночь, зная о твоём отъезде…  
Эмир сидел на полу, среди подушек и покрывал, обе его жены прижались к его груди, рыдая и причитая, бледный Амир стоял у окна, скрестив руки на груди, а сам Бранислав примостился у двери, в тени, в дали от яркого света лампы.  
\- Говори дальше… - тихо сказал Эмир.  
\- Они зарезали двоих людей и бросились вперед… к несчастью госпожа Мирелла и госпожа Катарина как раз выходили из твоего шатра… А может и к счастью, ведь будь они дома в ту ночь… - мужчина замер, слезы потекли по его лицу, по длинным усам. Эмир коснулся его плеча.  
\- В том нет твоей вины…  
\- Если бы не Бранислав, мы бы погибли! – воскликнула Мирелла. Краска, размытая слезами представляла не самое красивое зрелище, но Эмир нежно поцеловал её в лоб. – Он был словно лев Аллаха!  
\- Ого… - вставил посмеиваясь Амир, но кашлянул и замолчал под строгим взглядом брата.  
\- Он выхватил шест, подпирающий шатер и принялся защищать нас! – вторила Мирелле Катарина. – Никто не избежал его руки, господин муж мой….  
\- Кадина… - Эмир махнул рукой. – Уведи моих жен к ним в покои. Вызови лекаря, пусть даст им лекарство для успокоения…  
А когда женщины ушли и начальника стражи отпустили с миром, Эмир тяжело вздохнул, потирая лоб.  
\- Вот же несчастье… - пробормотал он, словно скрывая под этими словами свое настоящее волнение.  
\- А ты силач… - Амир подошел к Браниславу. – Шестерых завалил. Я видел шест… Ты не вырвал его из земли, ты словно срубил его… А он ведь в руку взрослого мужчины толщиной…  
\- Ударил ногой, он сломался. – объяснил Бранислав. – Времени думать не было, уж извиняй, господин Амир.  
\- Братец, выйди. – Эмир поднялся. Амир только кивнул и без слов покинул их. – Бранислав… - бошняк подошел, обнял Банэ, поцеловал в щеки и лоб. – Благодарю тебя…  
\- Лучшей благодарностью будет, если ты отпустишь меня домой… - тихо ответил тот. Но Эмир покачал головой.  
\- Не могу. После того, что ты сделал для меня и моего семейства – не могу… Аллах посылает мне знак, что мне не обойтись без тебя… Ты словно хранишь мою жизнь…  
Бранислав вздохнул, а Эмир вдруг встал перед ним на колени, взял его ладони в свои руки и поцеловал каждый палец.  
\- Неужели тебе так плохо здесь, рядом со мной, что ты только и думаешь о том, чтобы уйти от меня? Неужели я и впрямь так обижаю тебя своей лаской?  
\- Нет. Не всегда. Не всегда думаю, о том, чтобы уйти… - честно признался Бранислав. – Но иногда мысли о доме заставляют мое сердце ныть в груди…  
\- Я отпущу тебя, может быть, отпущу… Если на то будет воля Аллаха… - глаза Эмира странно заблестели, он склонил голову, ткнулся лбом в бедро серба, тот машинально положил ладонь Эмиру на голову, погладил по жестким коротким волосам.  
Бранислав не сказал Эмиру всей правды, он не сказал, что в его воспоминаниях память о доме стала меркнуть с каждым днем…

Эмир и его брат вернулись раньше положенного срока – Нияз отослал к ним гонца гонца, потому и возвращения не пришлось дожидаться – они были в поместье уже на следующий вечер…  
Спать Эмир лег в шатре, обе его жены были при нем, Бранислава он не отпускал от себя ни на шаг. Амир стал шутить, что в шатер нужно созвать всех слуг, стражу, коней и скотину в придачу, на что Эмир отшутился, мол, займись этим, дражайший братец.  
В доме ни Мирелла ни Катарина спать не хотели, в безопасности они себя чувствовали только когда рядом был Бранислав, поэтому «сторожить» особняк остались слуги и Амир.  
Всю ночь горели костры, музыканты играли музыку повеселее, девушка танцевала, звеня браслетами и ожерельями, слуги подавали блюдо за блюдом. Эмир словно гнал тоску и печаль от своего дома, его жены пели свои женские песни, тягучие, любовные, страстные, о страданиях девушки и о глубокой реке Неретве…  
Спать легли только когда солнце встало; Мирелла и Катарина спали мирно под боком у Эмира, Бранислав же лежал в их ногах и смотрел как солнечные блики проникают в шатер сквозь узоры и прорези.  
Тот, кто проник в шатер, думал наверняка, что все в нем спят. Он точно знал, что хозяин полуночничал, что рассвет всех сморит… Убийца принес с собой нож, длинный и острый, как бритва, таким одним ударом можно отделить голову от тела… Лиходей только одного не учел – того, кто не будет спать, кто будет лежать, прикрыв глаза и думая о своей судьбе, находящейся в руках у чужого Бога, судьбе, написанной стеблем камыша в большой книге…  
Бранислав встал позади убийцы, словно молчаливая стена, протянул руки и в ту секунду, когда тот занес нож, обхватил его голову и быстро свернул ему шею.  
В ту же секунду Эмир открыл глаза, не говоря ни слова, приподнялся и посмотрел на бездыханное тело у своих ног. Потом поглядел на Бранислава, кивнул и шепотом произнес:  
\- Нужно вынести его.  
Они разбудили Амира, с его помощью быстро вырыли яму на заднем дворе и, прочитав молитву, засыпали труп землей и известью.  
\- Пора уезжать отсюда… - покачал головой Амир. – Я найду тебе управляющего, едем на Крит? Там мой дом…  
Эмир кивнул, недолго думая, потер лоб, на котором залегли морщинки.  
\- Пойду, разбужу слуг и жен… - наконец сказал он. – Амир, принимайтесь собирать вещи…  
Когда он вышел из комнаты, Амир шумно выдохнул.  
\- Ты мог не делать этого. Ты мог дождаться, пока убийцы прикончит Эмира, а только после этого убить его… - тихо сказал бошняк. – Ты бы достался мне или жены Эмира даровали бы тебе свободу…  
Бранислав даже покраснел от злости.  
\- Так твоему Богу было угодно! – выпалил он и вышел вслед за хозяином.  
Амир только улыбнулся.

Эмиру не хотелось покидать свой дом – видно было по тем взглядам, что он бросал, оборачиваясь, когда они выезжали из ворот поместья. Слуги и множество вещей остались там, под присмотром управляющего, с собой он взял только близких домочадцев; жены ехали в крытой повозке, которую медленно везли два круторогих быка, Мирелла обмахивалась веером и постоянно спрашивала, как чувствует себя Катарина, у которой на коленях спал кот их мужа.  
Амир ехал рядом с братом, Браниславу они нашли северную лошадку-тяжеловоза, не такую тонконогую и изящную, как их арабские скакуны, стоящие каждый по целому состоянию, но зато выносливую и смирную.  
\- Полно тебе… - усмехнулся Амир. – Дом никуда не денется, а на Крите у тебя будет новый, если захочешь… Полно прекраснейших греческих особняков, пустующих, как и их белые храмы…  
\- А куда делись их хозяева? – поинтересовался Бранислав.  
\- Уехали… - усмехнулся Эмир.  
\- Турцы их выгнали?  
\- Бранислав! – прикрикнул Амир.  
\- Перестань, он прав… Да, Банэ… - Эмир обернулся к нему, засмеялся. – Поганые турцы выгнали их. А до этого гнали добрые христиане… Пока сами греки не стали христианами…  
Бранислав обиженно замолчал. Эмир всегда находил слово, чтобы приткнуть ему, что их два народа ни в чем не отличаются, и что вера не отличается от его веры, и что злые и алчные люди есть везде…  
Останавливались они два раза – чтобы дать женщинам передохнуть; есть никому в такую жару не хотелось, но Мирелла и Катарина чистили фрукты из больших корзин и подавали мужчинам, чтобы те освежились.  
Протягивая Браниславу грушу, Катарина улыбнулась ему.  
\- Я знаю, что произошло… - шепнула она, пока Мирелла о чем-то увлеченно говорила мужу. – Но я молчала, чтобы Эмир не волновался… Благодарю тебя… - девушка прижала ладонь к своему животу. – И мой сын благодарит…  
У Банэ все волосы на теле встали дыбом от ее слов, он только кивнул, словно благодаря за грушу и отъехал чуть дальше, пытаясь успокоиться.  
И у него будет жена, и у него будут дети. Если на то будет воля их Аллаха.

\В самом Дубровнике было жарко и душно, но Браниславу понравился этот огромный город-крепость с белыми стенами и яркими крышами, с толпами разношерстного люда, с детьми и собаками, бегающими меж повозок, с красивыми женщинами, изредка выглядывающими из окон. Амир то и дело встречал кого-то из приятелей, здоровался, разговаривал подолгу, иногда к ним подходил Эмир, а сам Банэ сидел на своей чудо-лошади, что нетерпеливо перебирала ногами, следил за тем, чтобы к повозке с женами Эмира никто не подходил. Женщины прятались в тени, прикрывая лица вуалями по обычаю.  
Что ни говори, а его хозяин был богачом, не считая поместья за городом, в самом Дубровнике у него был красивый дом, из белого камня, с большим садом и маленькими фонтанами с холодной водой повсюду. Амир вскользь упоминал и о других его имениях…  
Слуги тут же принялись разгружать повозки, проводили женщин на их половину, принялись готовить ужин, Амир и Эмир с Браниславом уединились в беседки в самой тени сада, где цвели розы, на низеньком столике уже были кофе и фрукты, сладости, явился даже музыкант, чтобы развлекать хозяина песнями.  
\- Завтра мы будем снаряжать корабль… - Амир отпил из маленькой чашечки. – А может в Измир, а, брат?  
Эмир не ответил, но сощурился – в Извир собирался служить Эдин, немужрено, что и Амира туда влекло.  
\- Может быть… - рассеянно ответил он.  
\- А где это – Измир? – подал голос Бранислав.  
\- Турция… - усмехнулся младший бошняк. – На берегу моря. Там так красиво…  
Банэ промолчал в ответ на восторженный вздох Амира. Плыть в Турцию означало совсем далеко забраться от родного дома…

Этот вечер был последним в Дубровнике; Эмир спустился к морю в сопровождении Бранислава, стоял на пристани и смотрел, как отходят корабли, как вечерняя дымка наползает на прибрежные скалы, как солнце последними своими лучами целует стены Гавани, белые, как соль, которую привозили из Тузлы.  
\- Иди сюда… - позвал Эмир. Бранислав встал рядом с ним. – Видишь тот остров?  
\- Где деревья растут?  
\- Да… Это Локрум… По преданию там высадился великий герой, в его груди билось сердце настоящего льва, там он встретил своего возлюбленного… - Эмир усмехнулся. – Он прощался там с любимым человеком перед длинной дорогой… Чтобы снова повстречаться в дальней земле…* С тех пор все влюбленные садятся в лодки и плывут на Локрум. Чтобы клясться в верности…  
\- А что потом стало с героем и его любовником?  
\- Они поссорились… - снова рассмеялся Эмир. – Так уж уготовано многим…  
\- А что мне уготовано? – вдруг спросил Бранислав. – Ты знаешь?  
\- Только Аллах знает. – возразил бошняк. – Твое сердце не здесь. Тебя тянет домой. – и еще тише сказал. – Я пока не могу тебя отпустить, прости меня.  
\- Но ты все равно отпустишь… - Бранислав покачал головой, подошел к Эмиру вплотную, заглянул в его черные, как смородина, глаза. – Знаешь ведь, что отпустишь…  
\- Нескоро… - покачал тот головой, и снова заулыбался. – Ну, попрощайся с Дубровником, серединка сердца моего, завтра утром мы отплываем.

Как в сказке ветер гнал корабль по волнам, весла были спрятаны за ненадобностью, рулевой ловко разворачивал легкую шхуну так, чтобы постоянно идти вдоль берега. Уже второй день они плыли, не сходя на берег и Бранислав постепенно снова привык к мерному покачиванию судна на воде, к свисту ветра, к скрипу мачт и снастей.  
Женщины Эмира были в полном восторге, они сидели на верхней палубе, возле капитана, под навесом, кутались в свои шелка и платки, наслаждались соленым горячим воздухом, что пропитал здесь каждый парус, каждый канат. Амир больше спал или читал один из своих многочисленных свитков, а Эмир то сидел с женщинами, все держа на руках своего кота, то говорил с капитаном о дороге. Бранислава он словно решил оставить в покое на какое то время, лишь звал его к трапезе и просил быть осторожным – не упасть за борт или не поскользнуться на обмасленной лестнице, ведущей в трюм.  
Когда к вечеру пятого дня Эмир сказал, что они пристанут к берегу Эпира, женщины очень обрадовались. Почти неделя без их привычного тихого дома, без бань и слуг, лишила их сил, особенно Катарину, которая становилась капризнее день ото дня. Мирелла и Эмир же лишь нарадоваться не могли таким переменам, старшая жена постоянно повторяла, что родится у Эмира сын, который будет похож на мать лицом, а сердцем будет в отца.  
\- Как бы и ему не найти себе неверного, который украдет его покой… - вполголоса усмехнулся Амир и подмигнул Браниславу, который поспешил ретироваться на капитанский мостик, чтобы посмотреть, как швартуется шхуна.  
Их встретил один из тех самых гостей Эмира – коренастый и смешливый Сейяд.  
\- А где твой цветок? – рассмеялся Амир, обнимая друга, тот только фыркнул недовольно.  
\- Вернулся домой…  
\- Что так? – удивился Эмир. – Служба надоела?  
\- Он ранен… - усмехнулся тот, предлагая женщинам пройти в повозку, прикрыл полог и взял за уздцы своего коня. – Хвала Аллаху несерьезно… Первый же бой, помчался как угорелый…  
\- А… Эдин…?- еле скрывая волнение спросил Амир.  
\- О, наш молодой дружочек снискал себе не только милость Аллаха, но и паши. – Сейяд легко вспрыгнул в седло, тронул бока коня коленями. – Поезжайте за мной, все по дороге расскажу. Как чудесно, что вы решили остановиться у меня…  
\- Мы лишь на несколько дней… - предупредил его старший из братьев.  
\- Можете оставаться сколько захотите… - гостеприимно ответил Сейяд и продолжил. – Ну, так вот… Албанцы справа, греки слева, Иблис разберет, что там началось… Этот остолоп, сын осла… - Амир и Эмир переглянулись, давя усмешку. – Помчался прямиком вперед! Оборону противника он, конечно, прорвал, и обоз перевернул с ног на голову, за что ему благодарность паши, но его самого ранил албанский головорез… А тут еще и пашу окружили.. Так тут себя показал ваш родственник… - Сейяд накинул на плечи плащ – ночи в Эпире были холодны. – Отбил пашу и его приближенных, а помог ему… Дал бы Аллах памяти… Не помню я его имени... Гяур какой-то… - он рассмеялся. – С тех пор как паша заключил союз с сербами, от них не избавиться, уже заполонили весь город и дворец, глядишь и в сераль проберутся!  
Амир и Эмир рассмеялись, Бранислав только нахмурился: их разговор означал, что отношения между враждующими сторонами чуть улучшились, но надеяться на мир не стоило. Такой мир был бы похож на плохо состряпанную лепешку – где тонко тесто, там и рвется… отдельные княжества, или вилайеты, как их называли турки, жили по-разному. В каком то паша мог приказать выгнать всех православных да католиков, евреев перевешать, а в каком-то - не трогать народ и все до поры до времени жили тихо…  
\- Чем же закончилось? – нетерпеливо напомнил Амир своему другу.  
\- А, так вот… Все разошлись по своим сторонам, Ведада отправили домой…  
\- А до дома он не доехал… - закончил за него Эмир и все трое рассмеялись.  
\- Эпир ближе… - пожал плечами Сейяд, чем вызвал еще один взрыв смеха. – Эдин поехал во дворец к паше… Говорят, он хочет сделать его своим приближенным… Еще и начальником над янычарами поставит… Вот это будет честь и почет…  
Амир только нахмурился – слишком велика была этого почета.  
\- А вот и мой дом… - Сейяд махнул рукой и верховые поскакали вперед, чтобы предупредить слуг и челядь. – Добро пожаловать в Янину!

Древние люди не мудрствовали лукаво и называли именем города всю ту местность, что к этому городу относилась. Горы так и называли Эпирскими, а долины и леса, поля и реки – Янина, как и столицу северной страны, где в отличие от остальной Греции, снег зимой шел чаще, чем дождь, а пастухи пасли лишь коз да овец, никто не растил виноград в садах, каменистая земля давала бедные всходы. Но горы были богаты серебром и золотом, солью, драгоценными камнями.  
Когда то Сейяд помог паше в бунте против дикарей-албанцев, потому он и назначил его своим сатрапом – охранять побережье.  
\- Вот так гости! – рассмеялся Ведад, поднимаясь с циновок, на которых он удобно расселся меж подносов с едой, кофе и сладостями. – А я то было подумал, что снова бунт, потому Сейяд и бросился очертя голову… - и укоризненно посмотрел на друга, мол, почему не предупредил письмом?  
\- Ты здесь за хозяйку? – пошутил Амир, охнул, когда кулак испытанного в боях воина вонзился ему под руку. – Ай, как бьешь больно! И как Сейяд с тобой живет?  
Они бранились в шутку, а хозяин проводил женщин, предоставив их своим служанкам, мужчины же собрались у жаровни с углями, кутаясь в теплые плащи, попивая кофе из серебряных чашечек, угощаясь сладостями.  
\- Дорога ужасная… А по морю так еще хуже… - зевнул Ведад, охнул, вставая – его все беспокоила рана.  
\- Лучше плыть на деревянном коне, чем скакать на настоящем… - усмехнулся Амир. – Хоть зад цел…  
\- Мне и то и другое претит… - махнул рукой Эмир.  
\- Ну ты ж домосед, друг мой… - рассмеялся Сейяд.  
\- Не то, что твой братец… - ввернул синеглазый бошняк.  
\- А что с Эдином? – не выдержал Амир. – Где он сейчас? - Ведад пожал плечами.  
\- Он в Янине, с пашой и его новым лучшим другом…  
\- Лучшим другом паши или Эдина?  
\- О, Аллах, Амир, не делай такое лицо! – рассмеялся Ведад. – Лучший друг Эдина это ты! Не страдай так! Никуда не денется от тебя твой юный герой…  
\- А вот в Янину во дворец съездить все равно придется… - фыркнул Сейяд. – Если до него дойдут слухи…  
\- А они дойдут…  
\- Ведад, ради всех ангелов, не перебивай меня, когда я говорю! Так вод, когда до него дойдут слухи, что ты был здесь и не явился пред его очи… - Сейяд закатил глаза.  
\- Я уже понял, что визита не избежать… - нахмурился Эмир. – Тем более что он родственник моей первой жены…  
Они говорили о чем-то еще, Бранислав же, привалившись к теплой стене, в которой проходила труба с воздухом, шедшим из печей и обогревающим хаммам, что примыкал по эпирским обычаям к дому, медленно провалился в сон.

Как только перестал лить дождь, что кружил вокруг гор неделю, Эмир собрался в дорогу, Амир и Бранислав последовали за ним. Сейяд остался охранять границы государства вместе с Ведадом, жен Эмира он поклялся хранить как зеницу ока. Благо что границы были хорошо защищены, воинов хватало, Сейяд даже отправил пятерых с Эмиром на случай нападения разбойников.  
И эдакой процессией в восемь человек они двинулись медленно по тропинке, уходящей в горы…  
\- Хвала Аллаху, что дорогу выправили, и теперь не приходится тащить коня и мулов за собой, боясь упасть в пропасть… - проворчал Амир. – В последний раз, когда я бывал здесь, через горы после таких дождей шли только самоубийцы…  
\- В последний раз? – переспросил Эмир. – А я и запамятовал, что ты бывал в Янине…  
\- Когда провожал Эдина и его мать… - коротко ответил тот, а Эмир кивнул.  
\- Устал? – тихо спросил он у Бранислава, который кутался в теплый плащ, подбитый овчиной, и хмуро озирался по сторонам.  
\- Я уж и не пойму, где коня зад, а где мой… - грустно пошутил серб, на что бошняк рассмеялся.  
\- После перевала будет постоялый двор, там и остановимся, все равно не сможем больше пройти! – крикнул Амир. – Вон, уже видится просвет…  
В голову Браниславу лезли мысли о шайках разбойников, о лиходеях, которые могли прятаться в расщелинах, но за всю дорогу им попались старик с внуком, ведущие ослика, навьюченного хворостом, да семейная пара, ковылявшая медленно, опираясь на палки.  
\- А ты говорил, что горные дороги неспокойны… - заметил Бранислав. Эмир пожал плечами, за него ответил его брат.  
\- Раньше было неспокойно. Потом приехал Сейяд и навел тут порядок… - Амир усмехнулся. – Теперь ни наши не лезут к албанцам и грекам, ни те через границу не суются… А если и суются, то все быстро решается, янычары долго говорить не любят…  
\- Зато саблями машут быстро, а?  
\- Кто б говорил, кого то продали в рабство за смертоубийство пьяницы… - парировал Амир, подмигнув брату, который только фыркнул.  
\- Я не хотел его убивать! – возмутился Бранислав, да так громко, что воины стали оборачиваться, посмеиваясь, а его лошадь недовольно храпнула.  
\- Шумный ты, громкий, большой, от тебя никакого толку! – покачал головой младший бошняк. – И за что так любит тебя мой брат?  
\- Амир…  
\- Смотри, ты даже лошадь умудрился напугать!  
\- Амире… - уже смеялся Эмир.  
\- Ешь как бык, такой же неповоротливый! И чем вас там делают?  
\- Сказал бы чем! – буркнул Бранислав. – Да они у вас обкорнаные…  
Бошняки расхохотались.  
\- Мы миновали перевал, господин! – крикнул воин.  
\- Там, за поворотом, будет постоялый двор… Поспешим… - Амир подмигнул все еще смеющемуся Браниславу и пришпорил своего коня.

Воины разместились внизу, греясь возле очага, а Эмиру и его спутникам хозяин постоялого двора отдал самую лучшую комнату, небольшую, но хорошо прогретую, с кроватью и низкой лежанкой. Закинув в печь побольше хвороста, он сам лично принес еды на деревянном подносе, расставил приборы и тарелки, поклонился и ушел, пообещав, что за их лошадьми будет хороший уход.  
Смеявшийся и шутивший всю дорогу Амир оказался самым уставшим, поэтому, наскоро умывшись, поев и выпив горячего сладкого варева из молока и меда с приправами, он улегся на низенькую лежанку, пододвинув ее к очагу, накрылся одеялом и засопел.  
\- Твой братец привык бороздить мир на корабле… - тихо сказал Бранислав, боясь разбудить Амира. Эмир только кивнул.  
\- Устал и сам небось, все на лошадиный зад жаловался… Ложись…  
\- Так… - Бранислав зарделся. – Кровать то…  
\- Ну не на полу ж тебе спать… - подмигнул Эмир. – К тому же Амир, да ниспошлёт Аллах ему во сне три тысячи ифритов, занял твоё место…  
Потушив лампы, они легли, слушая, как потрескивает огонь в очаге, как гудит в печной трубе ветер и как смеются люди, там, внизу, за горячей едой и питьем обсуждая свои дела.  
\- Позволь мне… - прошептал Эмир, вдруг оказавшись близко-близко. – Аллах, я буду проклят за это, но я так соскучился по твоему запаху…  
С этими словами он склонился к лицу Банэ и осторожно коснулся губами его губ, целуя.  
\- Эмир… - Банэ уперся ладонью в его грудь, чувствуя, какая горячая у него кожа, жар шел даже через ткань рубашки. Тот почти нежно перехватил руку Бранислава за запястье и отвел её в сторону, возобновляя поцелуй.  
\- Ты сводишь меня с ума, мой бутон... – выдохнул Эмир, отстраняясь. Бранислав, чувствуя, как внутри его разливается тот же самый жар, что полыхал в груди Эмира, совсем смешался.  
\- Что ты делаешь… - еле слышно выдавил он. – Здесь брат твой спит…  
\- Он спит крепко… Не услышит нас…- возразил тот, снова целуя молодого серба. – Твои губы как гранат… Сладкие… И пахнешь ты как гранат, сладость с горечью…  
он просунул ладонь под рубашку Бранислава, холодные пальцы коснулись твердого соска, чуть сжали его, потянув, Банэ охнул, кусая нижнюю губу, зажмурился. Стыд окрасил его щеки, заливая голову, отчего волосы на затылке встали дыбом, мурашками покрылись плечи и шея.  
А Эмир, потянув завязки и нырнув под одеяло, губами коснулся того места, где только что были его пальцы, куснул Бранислава за сосок, еле слышно простонал что-то и его голос отозвался внутри у Банэ. От его рта было тепло и так хорошо, что молодой серб и забыл сопротивляться, напротив, запустил пальцы в жесткие волосы на затылке Эмира, притягивая его голову еще ближе к своей груди.  
От внезапной тяжести его тела Банэ ахнул, фыркнул, пришлось чуть развести ноги в стороны, когда бошняк завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Нравятся тебе мои прикосновения? – Эмир просунул руку меж их телами, опустил ее меж бедер Бранислава, поглаживая его твердый член.  
\- Молчи… - тот поблагодарил про себя темную комнату и сумрак, в котором не было видно его лица. Застонал беззвучно, открывая рот, Эмир тут же вложил ему меж губ два своих пальца.  
\- Оближи их…  
Мокрые и скользкие от слюны пальцы обрисовали соски Бранислава, Эмир чуть подул на них, поцеловал каждый, сполз ниже, целуя напрягшийся живот, внизу покрытый завитками волос, еще ниже, поддел пальцем плоть вновь зардевшегося от такой ласки серба, коснулся губами и её.  
Ноги сами разъехались в стороны, когда Эмир попытался развести их еще шире…  
\- Перевернись…  
Лежать на животе неудобно, простыни впиваются в тело; Банэ чуть не вскрикнул, уже испытанное им ощущение, когда пальцы вторгаются в его тело снизу, заставило зарываться лицом в толстое одеяло. Эмир не переставая шептал в самое ухо Браниславу такое, о чем он с женщиной то никогда б подумать не смел; меж ягодиц было мокро от слюны, чуть раздвинув их, Эмир толкнулся вперед, проникая медленно и глубоко, заставляя своего серба стонать от боли вперемешку с наслаждением, которое причиняла его рука, умело лаская Бранислава, поглаживая и сжимая его напряженную плоть, горячую и влажную.  
Тепло разлилось внутри, Эмир выдохнул шумно, скрежеща зубами и тихо сетуя на то, что нельзя издать ни звука – тонкие стены, да и Амир спит в нескольких шагах от них, Бранислав зажмурился еще крепче, льняная простынь под ним была мокрой от его семени, как и ладонь Эмира, что все еще поглаживала его, словно стараясь успокоить.  
\- Повернись ко мне лицом… - выдохнул Эмир и снова пропал под одеялом, облизывая живот и член Бранислава, заставляя молодого серба снова подрагивать от желания, всхлипывать и молча умолять не останавливаться.  
Когда угли в очаге остыли и покрылись белым пеплом, Бранислав стал проваливаться в сон, еле двигаясь, выбравшись из крепких объятий бошняка, утомленного ласками и любовью, натянул одеяло повыше. Под его боком было тепло и уютно, потому Банэ и не стал отстраняться, как поначалу решил, вернулся под этот теплый бок, обхватил Эмира своими сильными руками, прижал его к себе, прижался к нему сам всем своим большим телом, зарылся носом в пахнущий благовониями затылок и пробормотал тихо:  
\- Не делай так больше…  
\- Сделаю… - было ему ответом. – И еще много-много раз. Спи, серединка моего сердца… Я слышу дождь за окном, я дам тебе вволю выспаться… Спи…

Еще день они ехали до Янины, уже не останавливаясь на ночлег, миновали сторожевые вышки, посты, и вот перед ними раскинулся потерявшийся в Эпирских горах город.  
К паше их проводили незамедлительно, тот встретил своих гостей сам, радушно обнял Амира и Эмира, а Бранислав притаился у одной из колонн, чтобы наблюдать и не попадаться на глаза важным людям.  
Он уже зевать стал, пока высокородные родственники обменивались новостями и любезностями, как кто-то тронул его за плечо. Бранислав вздрогнул, обернулся, смерил взглядом невысокого мужичка в дорогом кафтане, хмурого, но с ясными голубыми глазами. По отполированным рукоятям сабли и кинжала можно было догадаться, чем живет этот человек.  
\- Ты чего тут прячешься? – сказал он, а потом хмыкнул. – Да ты, братец, смотрю… Серб?  
\- Серб. – кивнул Банэ и радостно закивал. – Как и ты, а?  
Тот словно и не заметил, что к нему обращаются не по рангу и положению, морщинка меж его светлых бровей разгладилась и он обхватил обеими ладонями ладонь Бранислава, пожал ее.  
\- Как ж тебя занесло сюда? С кем ты тут?  
Банэ замешкался с ответом, Эмир подошел к ним, а вместе с ним Амир и паша.  
\- А вот и мой друг! – паша раскинул руки, принял в объятья чуть разрумянившегося вояку. – Вот человек, спасший мне жизнь! – воскликнул он.  
\- Тот самый гяур… - хмыкнул Амир.  
Вояку звали Звезданом, и, если Амир и Эмир настороженно к нему приглядывались, то сам Бранислав еле сдерживал желание поболтать с ним – всяко по своим соскучился. Тот, когда узнал, кем Банэ приходится новоприбывшим, только нахмурился и в сторону отошел, благо, что паша не заметил перемен в настроении своего нового друга.  
\- Асмир ничуть не изменился… - фыркнул Амир, когда их провели в покои, предоставленные на те несколько дней, что они собирались провести в Янине. – Нашел себе новую игрушку да играется с ней пока не надоесть…  
\- Хвала Аллаху, что нашел… - усмехнулся его брат. – И благодари Всевышнего, что этой игрушкой не оказался Эдин.  
Тот только замер на мгновение и вернулся к своим занятиям – кофе и свиткам.  
Эмир говорил со знакомыми сановниками, пришедшими поздороваться и обменяться новостями. Бранислав присел на террасе, что вела прямо в пышно цветущий сад, прислонился лбом к кружевной решетке и тихо запел себе под нос.  
\- Дай мне, Боже, очи соколовы,  
Ещё к тому перья лабудовы…  
Он не заметил, как у него появился слушатель. Прячась за густыми кустами сирени и вишни, стоял Звездан, слушая его песню, больше похожую на мольбу. Неосторожно ступив, он все же выдал свое присутствие, кашлянул, подошел ближе.  
\- Слышал как поёшь ты, захотел послушать, уж не обессудь…  
\- Откуда ты?  
\- Дед с Ябланицы, что в Хуме, а я в чужих землях родился…  
\- Уж больно по-нашему хорошо говоришь…  
Звездан усмехнулся только.  
\- Как ты попал то сюда?  
\- Да в острог попался… За доброе дело. А потом уж… Долго говорить…  
\- Рассказал бы, да и у меня время поджимает… - вояка покачал головой. – И никто не вступился за тебя?  
\- А кому вступаться то? – рассмеялся Бранислав. – Да полно тебе, служивый, не печалься о том.  
Звездан в лице изменился, Банэ обернулся и увидел, что Эмир стоит на пороге, руки сложив на груди, а в его черных глазах плясало такое пламя, что молодой серб не на шутку испугался.  
\- Прошу прощения, что побеспокоил покой ваш… - Звездан отвесил легкий поклон и также внезапно исчез в саду, как и появился.  
\- Чего ему нужно было, душа моя? – нахмурился Эмир. Банэ только плечами пожал.  
\- Да пел я, а он услыхал, вот и подошел сказать, что славно пою. Или это под запретом?  
\- Ну что ты, серединка сердца моего… - смягчился Эмир и сел на ступеньку рядом с Браниславом. – Идем. Мой царственный родственник позаботился о том, чтобы нас приняли по-королевски…

Еще раза три видел Звездана Бранислав – на пышном обеде у паши, куда собрались все знатные люди города, на прогулке по саду, куда он взял с собой Эмира и его спутников, и все в том же саду, где так полюбил сидеть Банэ после сытного ужина или пока его хозяина не было рядом – его то и дело кто-то занимал то беседой, то игрой в шахматы, то новым ценным свитком.  
На четвертый день приехал Эдин – вернулся из своей поездки, в которую отправился по поручению паши, только спрыгнул с коня и отдал поводья, как попал в объятья Амира. Банэ усмехнулся только и продолжил возиться с застежкой своего пояса.  
\- Вот ты и здесь… - тихо сказал Амир, Эдин только радостно улыбнулся ему, кивнул и кивнул в сторону дворца.  
\- Мне нужно доставить письмо… - еле слышно сказал молодой человек. – А после… Приходи в мои покои, слуги тебя проводят…  
Так Бранислав провел всю ночь в одиночестве, спал, бесцельно бродил по саду и совсем не удивился, увидав Звездана, сидящего на ступенях террасы.  
\- По дому то скучаешь?  
\- А то… - кивнул Бранислав и ему стало вдруг стыдно – словно он жалуется на свою судьбу, с которой вроде бы уже смирился. Увидел вот брата по вере и снова сердце смутилось, зашалило, стал об отце и матери вспоминать, боясь, что забудет так их лица, забудет деревню, друзей и всё то, что было ему мило до плена.  
И накатило так, что стало трудно дышать, вспомнилось все, яблони, поля, горы, речка, озерце неподалеку, в котором с друзьями-мальчишками купался, куда девка его первая ходила белье полоскать с остальными бабами, как он ее подстерег за стогом, пока она с сенокоса шла и поцеловал, как она к нему на сеновал бегала… Как потом, дурень, поехал мир посмотреть… На вот, смотри на мир, с турцевской то милости.  
\- Да не вешай ты голову то… - улыбнулся вдруг Звездан, потрепал его по плечу. – Поздно уж, пойду я. А то хозяин... – он запнулся. – Придет он, осерчает, невзлюбил меня за что-то…  
Бранислав кивнул, а у самого сердце так и трепыхалось, пока Эмир не пришел и не велел спать ложиться. Бошняк тут же глаза сомкнул и в сон провалился, а Банэ долго лежал без сил, слышал, как слуги еле слышно ходят, как первые птицы запевают в саду, как деревья листьями шумят.

\- Вот смотри… - Эмир убрал ладони с глаз Бранислава, тот хмыкнул только, нахмурился, увидав перед собой своё отражение в большом куске зеркала. Такие он видел раньше и у Эмира, и Амира, дивился на них, тайком разглядывал себя.  
\- Красавец… - рассмеялся Эмир, щуря свои хитрые глаза.  
\- Ну что, насмотрелся уж… - смутился Бранислав.  
\- Нет, погоди, смотри… - Эмир обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал в губы, заставил повернуться. – Смотри…  
По краю зеркало было расписано словами на арабском, совсем непонятном Браниславу языке. Строки вились вкруг бронзовой рамы, словно сливались в причудливые узоры, испещренные мелкими цветами и точками…  
\- Видишь?  
\- Вижу… - совсем смешался Банэ. – Себя вижу, да тебя…  
\- Смотри внимательнее… - Эмир губами припал к его шее. – Всё, что в этом зеркале отражается, всё, говорят, будет вечным…  
\- Эх, турцы вы, умные, а в дурь такую верите… В такое бабы лишь верят да девки неразумные… - но Бранислав покраснел, а Эмир продолжал целовать его, запустил руку ему за шиворот, рука огладила живот и грудь, холодный металл колец задел соски, заставляя их напрячься и затвердеть.  
Бранислав застонал, закрывая глаза, истома снова заливала его всего, лишая воли и желания оттолкнуть Эмира от себя. Руки, такие сильные и способные согнуть да разогнуть каленое железо, только и смогли, что сомкнуться на спине бошняка, притягивая к себе, прижимая, стараясь изгнать из себя всю тоску.  
\- Не хочу я домой… - вдруг сказал Бранислав, а Эмир вздрогнул и в сердце его завертелся-заметался вихрь. – Полно… Не хочу… - повторил серб и сморгнул соленые капли испарины, скатившиеся по его лбу ему на глаза.  
Выдохнул коротко, принимая чужое тело в своё, сжав зубы, застонал громко, не боясь, что услышат его, откинул голову назад, подставляясь под поцелуи, крепкие и острые, словно удар ножа.  
Эмир засыпал на его груди, шепча то ли слова любви, то ли ту самую молитву, что вилась вкруг зеркала.

Пришло время им собираться в обратную дорогу, Эдин тихо сказал на ухо Амиру, что и друг паши уезжает, тот недоволен и готов был уже отдать за неверного немусульманина одну из своих сестер или даже дочь, только чтоб удержать возле себя человека, спасшего ему жизнь и оказавшегося таким талантливым воином. Потому вечером он простится с ним, одарит подарками и сам проводит до ворот дворца – неслыханная почесть, которая мало кому выпадает…  
Эмир только пожал плечами на это – причуды его царственных родственников нисколько его не удивляли…  
И вот в большом комнате, меж столиков с книгами и свитками, сидя на подушках возле паши, Эмир пытался унять раздражение, ловя на себе взгляды сербского капитана. Тот словно думал о чем то, а центром его дум был Эмир.  
\- Я не привык просить несколько раз, друг мой… - паша кивнул коротко, Звездан лишь вернул кивок, выдержав взгляд строгих карих глаз. – Но я снова вопрошаю – не согласишься ли ты остаться? Своим гостеприимством я смогу искупить свой долг…  
\- Ты же знаешь, милостивый, что не смогу… - тот улыбнулся. – Но ты бы мог отплатить мне сторицей за мои труды…  
\- Я же говорил, все для тебя сделаю…  
\- Я бы хотел выкупить человека, находящегося в плену, в услужении…  
Эмир напрягся так, что из его спины можно было согнуть лук. Амир рядом побелел как мел, один Эдин все также улыбался, устремив взгляд на своего друга и любовника, не чуя беды, подкравшейся так близко.  
\- У твоего родственника, Эмира из Дубровника, есть слуга… - Звездан повернулся к бошняку, тот только кулаки сжал. – Его пленили в наших землях и продали ему. У меня много золота и серебра, я могу в три раза больше заплатить стоимость этого раба, чтобы вернуть его к родным…  
\- Я сам могу оплатить эту стоимость в десять раз… - возразил паша и посмотрел на Эмира. – Не будешь ли ты так любезен уступить его мне, Эмир? Я возмещу тебе все расходы, на какие ты мне укажешь и буду весьма благодарен тебе всю свою жизнь…  
Тот молчал, хоть и знал, что молчание в таком случае – проявленное неуважение… Любой бы не задумываясь ответил сейчас согласием, чтобы умилостивить пашу, что управлял целым вилайетом, у кого в подчинении были земли и янычары. Любой, но не он.  
\- Я прошу прощения, господин… - Амир кашлянул, дернул Эмира за рукав. – Мой брат удивлен такой просьбой… Этот раб стал его спутником в многих дорогах и служит ему столь исправно…  
\- Я могу предложить достопочтенному капитану выкупить любого другого моего слугу… - вдруг отчеканил Эмир.  
\- Нет, я хотел бы свободы именно ему…  
Паша рассмеялся.  
\- Что вы, словно малые дети? Эмир, сделай мне приятное, я смотрю на тебя не как на подданного, а в первую очередь как на родича… а ты, друг мой, может быть Эмир и прав, и ты попросишь… - но он наткнулся на холодный голубоглазый взгляд серба, нахмурился. – Эмир… - твердо сказал он.  
И против этих слов Эмир был один на один, тут ни Амир, ни его стража не смогли бы ему помочь. За отказ он лишился бы милостей, а потом того и гляди хуже…  
\- Позвольте мне… - Эмир встал, поклонился паше. – Позвольте мне сообщить… моему рабу… эту радостную весть…  
\- Почему он так расстроился, Амире? – шепнул Эдин, который все это время в недоумении взирал на спор. – Это всего лишь раб…  
\- Ох, Эдин… - покачал головой младший из братьев. – Ты не знаешь, что за боль сейчас съедает изнутри сердце твоего брата….  
Эмир же шел к дверям – прямой, как трость, с гордо поднятой головой и пылающей душой, запертой в дрожащем теле.

\- Подойди ко мне…  
Эмир присел на низкий табурет, Бранислав, услыхав его, поднялся со своего излюбленного места на террасе, подошел, опустился рядом с хозяином прямо на дощатый пол.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего… Ничего не случилось, серединка моей души… - Эмир склонился к нему, поцеловал в лоб. – Ты был прав тогда… Мне все равно пришлось бы тебя отпустить… Право было и моё сердце, говорившее, что это счастье дано мне не надолго… Все наши мудрецы говорят, что счастье быстротечно и его конец так скор…  
\- Загадками говоришь… - заволновался Бранислав.  
\- Я отпускаю тебя. – Эмир хмурился, а его глаза искрились, но не радостью, а затаенной в них тоской и злостью.  
\- Что значит отпускаешь?  
\- То и значит… Капитан-серб выторговал для тебя свободу… - Эмир склонил голову, пряча глаза.  
\- Погоди… Но я… - Бранислав вскочил на ноги. – Я то этого не просил!  
У Эмира во взгляде скользнуло недоверие, но после морщинка меж бровей разгладилась, и он протянул руки к Банэ. Тот без слов прильнул к нему, забрался в теплые объятья.  
\- Я не хочу. Ты можешь меня оставить? – тихо спросил серб. Тот только зарылся лицом в плечо Бранислава, вдыхая такой любимый запах, присущий только ему.  
\- Нет… - почти простонал Эмир. – Прости, половинка души моей, я не могу… Это желание паши и не исполни я его, не поздоровится всем нам, гнев великих мира сего поистине страшен, мой юный друг… Но ты только попроси… и я… Я их всех здесь перережу… Всех янычар, пашу, этого проклятого серба…  
Бранислав остановил его, прижав ладонь к его рту.  
\- Ох ж ты глупый турац… - улыбнулся он. – И тогда убьют тебя, меня и твою семью… Голова у тебя горячая… И глупая… - добавил он, смеясь, Эмир еле улыбнулся ему в ответ. – Если так сказали, то нужно исполнять… Приказ он и есть приказ…  
\- Я отпускаю тебя. Против своей воли, но по воле Аллаха, приведшего тебя ко мне на помощь, по воле Аллаха, приведшего тебя в мои объятья, по воле Аллаха, решившего, что тебе пора вернуться домой… - бошняк коснулся обеими ладонями своего лица, словно закрепляя свои слова. – А теперь оденься для дороги и я дам тебе денег в путь, чтобы мой бутон ни в чем не нуждался…  
Сборы были недолгими – времени рассиживаться не было, Эмир ходил по комнате взад-вперед, пока Бранислав одевался и клал в дорожный мешок свои нехитрые пожитки. Туда же отправился и увесистый кошель с серебром, выданный Эмиром.  
\- Я буду тосковать по тебе, душа моя. – Эмир поднес ладони Бранислава к своим губам, поцеловал их по очереди. – Я буду безмерно тосковать по тебе…  
\- Ты хороший хозяин, Эмир. – Банэ порывисто его обнял, прижал к своей широкой груди. – Благодарю тебя… За всё… - и чуть боднул его в лоб своим лбом. – Живи в мире, мой господин, кто знает, вдруг свидимся еще…  
Амир стоял на крыльце, смотря, как Эмир подводит Бранислава к паше и говорит ему что-то. Гордо подняв голову, сдерживая свой гнев, и, как был уверен Амир, волчий вой, что рвался из груди его старшего брата. Даже Эдин, казалось, почувствовал тоску, исходящую от фигуры в богатом плаще, стоял молча у дверей дворца, чуть опустив голову.  
\- И мы с тобой когда-нибудь простимся, Амире? – спросил юноша.  
\- Не так, Эдин… - тот не обернулся, но плечи его опустились. – Простимся, но не так… Но и мне придется когда-нибудь тебя отпустить.  
Звездан со своим отрядом сербских всадников уже выехал за ворота, слышен был говор людей да цокот копыт. Бранислав смотрел на Эмира сверху вниз и улыбался.  
\- Прощай, турац… - тихо сказал он. – Я тебя никогда не забуду.  
\- И я тебя никогда не забуду, половинка души моей… - ответил Эмир и в последний раз коснулся его пальцев своими. –Прощай, ružo moja…  
С этими словами Бранислав чуть тронул коленями бока своего коня и выехал за ворота.  
Эмир же остался стоять на месте, смотря ему в спину…

Заключительная часть.

Почти месяц они держали путь до родных краев, почти месяц беспрестанной езды на конской спине, дороги, дороги, дороги, снег и дождь, ветра и постоялых дворов с россказнями допоздна, жесткими кроватями и неулыбчивыми уставшими людьми.  
То и дело попадались шайки разбойников, но с хорошо вооруженным отрядом они связываться боялись, потому обходили его стороной.  
И вот уже когда говор стал роднее и верстовые столбы стали попадаться чаще, и когда люди указывали дорогу, что была получше тех, окольных путей, Звездан подозвал к себе Бранислава, озябшего и обросшего волосами и бородой по самые глаза.  
\- Тебе путь дальше, мы повернем на Белград… - и он кивнул. – Я выполнил обещание, данное паше, доставил тебя до твоих родных земель, дальше уж ты как-нибудь сам.  
\- Благодарствую… - Бранислав поклонился, не сходя с коня. – Только ты того, капитан…  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты уж в следующий раз когда спасать то кого будешь, ты уж спроси для начала то… - усмехнулся Банэ.  
\- О чем спросить?  
\- Нужно ль спасать то… - снова усмехнулся молодой серб и пришпорил своего коня. – А ну, пшёл, родной! Бывай, служивый! – донеслось до Звездана из клубов пыли, которые оставил за собой конь Бранислава. Через пару минут и пыль улеглась…  
Звездан лишь покачал головой и поехал дальше.

Прошел месяц… По дороге шел молодой крепкий мужчина, вел за собой хорошего коня, нездешней породы, рослого, мощного, под стать себе самому. Сапоги оставляли на снегу следы, конь тряс гривой и фыркал, выдыхая пар.  
\- Ну что, родненький… - Банэ погладил коня по шее. – В какую уж сторону то Дубровник то у нас?  
Рассмотрев знакомое слово на столбе у развилки, потуже затянул завязки плаща и зашагал вперед, ведя за собой своего коня.  
Где-то там далеко у окна за расписной ставней сидит темноволосый мужчина, сидит и думает о чем-то, грустит, перебирая бусины на четках, иногда оборачивается, когда его младший брат окликает его и отвечает тихо. Улыбается, глядя на линию горизонта…  
И ему видится всадник в пути, высокий, молодой и красивый, он едет на своём коне, скачет, словно королевич в сказке, и с каждым днем он все ближе и ближе к нему…  
И снова будет день или ночь, в большом городе будет лить дождь или падать снег, и кто-то будет ждать свою судьбу, половинку своего сердца.


End file.
